


♔ Wolf Call ♔

by CheshireCatLife



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Klena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 27,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireCatLife/pseuds/CheshireCatLife
Summary: ♔ ''i will not love a monster,,Elena Gilbert has only one man she truly hates: Klaus Mikaelson. In a fast change of events, Elena is forced upon him in the way neither can stop. Their hearts rule over them as they cling for each others approval. Neither knew what that meant. Neither knew the consequences of it all.Now they do...and they're ready to die for it. ♔





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -EDITED-

**Elena-**

I was alone, cold and scared. It felt like any other night, though. My life was a downwards spiral and I had fallen so far that neither the top nor the bottom was in sight. That spiral was all the fault of one man- Klaus Mikaelson.

I hated to hate him, I hated to hate any man. But, he deserved the wrath of the devil himself. I yearned to kill him, to rip his throat out and make sure that he never woke up again. But, pointless acts of violence wouldn't work- Klaus was strong, too strong to ever defeat.

It was only really a single true reason that stopped me from hurting him: the fear of becoming here. I knew that if I hurt him, I would have stooped so low as to reach his level. I didn't want to become a monster. I was enough of one already; vampirism wasn't my choice- that had been decided long before it happened.

To hurt one man, much less than what I have in the past, was wrong. Hurting him felt wrong, I wanted to punish myself for thinking of it. But, why? It didn't make sense, the man was a monster that had to be punished so why I couldn't I bring myself to do it for myself?

I cursed myself for even thinking of his wellbeing. His life meant little to me, as the lives of the ones I loved meant little to him. I focused back on my room, dragging my muddled mind back to the present. I sat in the familiar window seat at home with my arms wrapped loosely around my legs.

Breaking the silence, I stood up and pressed my feet gently down on the squeaky floorboards. I walked to my bed, focusing on the repetitive sound of the floorboards cracking under the pressure, before falling into my bed- wallowing in the comfort.

I sighed, trying to relax but my mind was simply too busy to even try to shut down. I glanced over at my alarm clock, 1:30, it read. It was early morning and the only thing lighting the room was the gentle moonlight. I sighed again trying to dampen the anguish I was feeling. I lay in hopes that darkness would soon come and I could shut out the gentle rays of the night sky.

Another hour passed and I was still wide awake, my mind buzzing. I had given up all hope of sleep and dragged my exhausted body out of bed, threw on jeans and a t-shirt and made my way to the stairs.

I passed Jenna's room, despair settling heavily on my shoulders. She would never come back- and it was all Klaus' fault. I then passed Jeremy's, peering in for the sake of checking his safety. He was fast asleep and snoring as loudly as ever; I had to stifle a laugh as I brought myself down the stairs.

I entered the living room and collapsed onto the couch, watching the light reflect on the ceiling, knowing sleep would still not come. I felt exhausted yet each time I closed my eyes my mind seemed to buzz with excitement that made me fling them back open again.

That all dissipated when I felt my head begin to be crushed. I looked for who could be inflicting this pain but I was alone- entirely alone. It only got worse as I sifted through the ideas. Illness was not possible as a vampire and I was alone- no person could be causing this.

Magic, that was it, magic. The headache hit me like a hammer causing me to clutch my head in agony. My brain felt like it was making it's way out of my skull as I clenched it harder than before.

Before long, my eyes had shut again and I was consumed in darkness. Slowly images began to appear. They appeared as small visions, memories. All included the same man, Klaus. I shook my head, disgusted at the images but they showed obstinance as they refused to fade.

That disgust soon transformed into something I never thought it would. I was drawn. Not for the reasons of good; I simply needed to see him. He needed to be in my sights, I needed to stop him. But, stop him from what? What did he need to be stopped doing? 

I wanted him. I didn't know how this had happened and I didn't know why but I wanted to see him, be near him. That in itself sent me into a deep terror that seemed inescapable. I wanted to be near the man I hated and I couldn't comprehend why.

I walked to the door, my actions not under my control. I opened it and stumbled out, the headache suddenly numbing just a fraction and I could think, although barely, about what I was doing- that only sent me deeper. I was afraid and I didn't want to leave the confines of my home but my legs were dragging me as if I were a puppet to the unknown locations. But, even I knew, I was being dragged to Klaus.

I took it a step at a time before I found myself, half an hour later, in front of the Mikaelson Mansion.

The headache had dulled, becoming a distant nagging. Easy to ignore but hard to distract me from this deep-rooted anxiety. I massaged my head gently, hoping for it to completely fade but it seemed to do nothing. For now, at least, it was bearable.

I made my way to the door and knocked, regretting my actions the second I had done them. Within seconds, the door was almost ripped off its hinges revealing Klaus in all his fury. His eyes blazed orange, his hybrid persona clear. I felt another bout of fear but chose to ignore it and pushed past him and into the house.

The headache was gone now and I couldn't help but smile a bit and let out a sigh. 'What are you doing here, Elena.' He spat, all the usual pet names being thrown out of the window in the process. 'Come to help?' He sneered.

I raised a finger, shocked. 'Help?' I asked, my voice calm yet nervous.

'I have a bloody headache.' He raged before pausing. 'Which is now gone.' He spoke slowly as if trying to fit the pieces of a puzzle together when you don't know the picture it is supposed to make.

'Stay there.' I ordered and I was surprised to see Klaus agree, he was just as curious as I was it seemed. I took a few steps back, just stepping out of the door when the headache hit me again, this time like a truck. I couldn't understand how a few metres could change me from being fine to being in complete agony. 

I ran through the door again, the pain gone and I could see on Klaus' face that he had the same experience. I groaned. Klaus had to be the antidote, didn't he? Save me from this hell, I begged silently, wishing for this to all be a dream and for me to wake up just as I had every other day.

'I guess I'm staying here for the night, then.' I hissed and walked off without giving him time to reply or object. Every step I took the pain got worse so I paused and made my way back to him. 'I am sleeping on that sofa and you will stay within a few metres radius of me at all times.' I ordered.

I crossed my arms in hopes to look defiant, though I was trembling, and I couldn't read the expression that passed over Klaus' face. It was somewhere between utter shock and understanding. 

He was surprisingly obedient and made his way to the chair as I made my way to the sofa, lying down, ignoring that I hadn't got pyjamas on, and fell asleep in seconds. I slept dreamlessly with a smile on my face, forgetting that tomorrow would be a whole new challenge.

Tomorrow was when I would realise that my whole world had just been turned upside down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -EDITED-

**Elena-**

I woke up the next morning, feeling worse than before. The headache, that had once been dull, was now raging like a bullet had been fired at my skull. Klaus was nowhere in sight and despite the mind numbing headache, I could tell that I needed to be close to him again.

I pushed myself off the couch and stumbled hopelessly until I found the kitchen. The pain had caused my eyes to water and my vision to blur so when I fell into someone's arms, I was a little more than confused.

It couldn't have been Klaus. That much was clear by the headache alone. The only other Mikaelson-. My thoughts stopped and I realised whose arms I had just fallen into: Elijah. It just had to be Elijah.

I groaned and found my way out of his arms, trying to escape before I was trapped in a conversation I didn't want to have. I should have known then, though, that Elijah was now just about to let me go.

I had gotten a metre away when I felt his grip on my arm and I was spun, with no sense of direction, to face him. He inspected my face, wondering as to why I was moderately crying in his home whilst stumbling around like a freak.

'You scared me, Elena. My brother too. We weren't expecting you to come here, especially with Klaus' current condition.' Elijah was calm, no different than usual, but I could see his eyes widened as his interest peaked.

He let go of my arm but it was clear that he hadn't the time or the patience to let me off without an injury if I tried to leave. 'Condition?' I asked, unable to muster the energy to even pretend to be naive. It was more of a statement than anything else. I had little energy left and I just wanted to leave and find the damned man that would fix this for me.

Elijah was not a fool, he could see that I was in the same state as Klaus. Perhaps Klaus was better at hiding the pain but it would be no less for him. 'It doesn't matter.' He stated, striding away, leaving me at a blank as to what was happening to me.

'Wait, Elijah!' I called out, stopping him in his tracks. He turned to me putting a single hand in his pocket, remaining in a stance that showed he wouldn't be moving unless I told him to. 

He raised an eyebrow questioningly but did not say a word. I stumbled forward and found myself only inches from Elijah. I looked up, looking desperate. 'I need as much information as I can about this condition. I'm not trying to find his weakness, I will not tell a soul. You have my word.' Elijah knew in that moment I was serious.

Elijah and I had known each other for a while now and never had we broken our word to each other. We had twisted our words and manipulated but never had we broken our word. I was to be trusted and I knew it would the only way to dig the information out of him.

Elijah sighed and motioned to the room which I had slept in. I sat back down on the couch, the headache seeming to lessen minorly. It was know more of a background noise than anything else. I was so desperate for information that it hadn't been important as Elijah spoke.

'We do not know much. His condition only appeared last night and it seems to be getting worse. He is fine one minute and in absoloute agony the next. I can only assume it has been passed to you. Someone is trying to injure the vampire's, that's all I can assume. Klaus is unable to fight and that puts him in a dangerous position. He has too many enemies to count and there is no way that he could fight them off as of now.'

I groaned. How could so much go so wrong just by the Mikaelsons coming to this town. 'Elijah, I'm not sure if you're right.' I began, trying to meet his eyes but my vision was blurred to the extent that I could barely make out shapes. 'Everything is fine when I'm within a few metres radius of Klaus. It seems that as soon as he leaves that everything floods back.' 

Elijah looked curious now; he leant in and paused for breath. 'What symptoms have occured?' He asked, making me feel as if I were in hospital- something that hadn't happened in years unless to visit. He scanned my body, looking for physical signs but seemed to come up with nothing- at least, I hoped that was what he was doing.

'I mean, it's only been a night. I'm not quite sure of everything. I have headaches, dizziness and it seems an odd urge to find Klaus.' I groaned, leaning my head against the headrest. 'Though the headache is the most prominent.' I gritted my teeth as the headache hit at full force.

'I need Klaus.' I spat, clutching my head. 'I can't deal with this anymore.' He nodded and called for his brother, though I couldn't hear- my ears we now ringing as loud as a stampede. It stopped when I heard the door slam and Klaus stand in the doorway.

'At last!' I shouted to him as he found himself within a few metres of me. The headache faded and finally I could see again. But instead of Klaus, I saw the person I least wanted to see. There stood Rebekah Mikaelson, the woman who had sworn to kill me as I - literally - stabbed her in the back.

I couldn't help but cover myself as if she wouldn't notice me. I was simply glad that the headache was gone but I couldn't understand. I had yet to see Klaus around though he must have been unless Rebekah too could solve this problem.

'I've managed to find every Mikaelson but the one I'm looking for.' I cried, throwing my head back and closing my eyes. 

'Thanks for the bright welcome home.' Rebekah sneered, directing it at both me and Elijah. Elijah seemed amused at the conversation at hand, his lips quirking up just a fraction at the edges. Rebekah was less than happy, though. She had a scowl plastered on her face as she tottered towards us in her overly sized heels, coming face to face with us.

I watched cautiously, wondering what was about to unfurl. Rebekah approached Elijah, forgetting my existence, and paused. Hesitantly, she pulled him into a tight hug, murmuring 'I missed you so much,' into his neck.

'Me too.' He stated, calmly. Rebekah smiled for the first time since she had arrived and it seemed my existence really had been forgotten. 

'I didn't come just from the reunion, though. I got your message and it better be important. I was hiding from Klaus for a reason.' She spat, taking a step back. I listened in, intrigued that Elijah had brought his sister along.

They then moved away as if finally realising I was in the room and began to talk in hushed voices that even my vampire hearing couldn't pick up. I gave up hope and gathered my things, getting ready to leave and find Klaus. 

I was almost out the door when Klaus made his appearance. He must have been outside the door the whole time but I didn't mind, I was glad that there seemed to be no trace of the headache left behind.

When Klaus entered, he didn't even seem to look in my direction. He pushed past me and strode towards his siblings- it seemed that none of them were about to notice me. 'I have solves the situation at hand!' He announced, finally reaching his two siblings- who both seemed rather nervous to see their brother. It seemed that they were still nervous about being put back in coffins.

'Oh, sister. Glad you could come, we have a lot to discuss.' He spoke slyly, collapsing onto the nearby couch, as Rebekah swallowed timidly. He still hadn't noticed my presence but it seemed the others had remembered when they looked shyly between me and Klaus.

I hated this, I hated him. I hated the feeling of fear as he entered the room. He had an aura around him that brought enemies to their knees, even his siblings. In that moment, I just wanted to leave but I knew I couldn't if I wanted to figure out what was wrong with me- us.

'The problem,' he announced, a smug smile on his face as if he had just accomplished the hardest task in the world, 'is Elena.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -EDITED-

**Elena-**

I stood still, not daring to move, fearing Klaus' rage. I knew it would not be long before Klaus regained his senses and saw me quivering at the side of the room. He had only managed to notice his long lost sister after his small speech, though, and I was holding out hope that he would not notice me. I was wrong.

For the moment, though, he simply had his head in his hands, almost shaking in rage. He brought his head up to meet his brother's gaze, showing off his newly glowing, amber eyes. 'It seems that the witches bloody failed to mention that not only werewolves have mates.' He growled, standing from his seat.

He kicked the rather large, wooden coffee table in my direction, it only missing by mere inches. The wood smashed, splinters lining the area beside me. I flinched but didn't dare move, it would only cause me to be detected- though there was no way I was escaping this.

My breathing was becoming more ragged by the second and my senses were at a high. 'Are you trying to say Elena is your mate?' Elijah stuttered, shocked, his calm facade shattering underneath everyone's gaze.

'The symptoms are all there.' Klaus growled as I fell to the ground, a sickening crunch reverberating around the room. Was I his mate? I wasn't a werewolf, though, I was a vampire, even if a newly turned one...it was impossible. But, everything about me was impossible. I was the doppelganger afterall.

I screamed as the splinters dug into my knees and although I healed quickly, the splinters were still stuck in my legs. I ripped the small pieces out of my leg, ignoring the three originals who were now staring at me speechless.

I clumsily got to my feet. 'I will not love a monster.' I spat. Klaus only returned a look of shock. He agreed, I could see that much. 

'As I will not love a weakling.' He growled in reply, finally coming to his senses, his eyes glowing stronger than before. We approached each other carefully, ready to fight if need be. He bared his teeth and I returned the favour.

He went to put his hand in my chest, he seemed to have made his decision. He would rather kill me than have a mate. His hand collided in my chest but then the unimaginable happened. Rather than the pain of his palm ripping through my chest, I felt nothing. Klaus, on the other hand, felt it all.

Klaus was flung back into the same place that the table was shattered before, collapsing into the pile of sharp and small wooden pieces. 'Amazing.' Elijah breathed, immediately cut out from a loud growl from where Klaus was now sitting. Klaus was completely animalistic now, practically in his wolf form, only staying in his human form for control over his mind.

Klaus ran for me again, which I dodged, expecting the hit. But, once again, I was not fast enough. Klaus was strong, incredibly strong, and I would never beat him on hand to hand combat. 

He grasped at my neck, holding it under his strong clutch. He was ready to snap it but I wasn't phased. He couldn't. Not he wouldn't, he couldn't. 'I do not, nor will ever, have a mate.' He spat, his grip crushing my throat. But, I felt nothing- it seemed that it was causing him more pain than anything.

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, but when I opened them again, I saw Klaus crumpled before me. Elijah and Rebekah spectated the whole situation in shock, unable to move. But, Elijah was the first to speak up. 'It's the rebound effect. I have only ever seen it happen between an alpha and his mate.' He stated, his eyes searching for an explanation in this whole situation.

'An alpha? Klaus does not yet have a pack.' I trembled, looking timidly at Klaus who had now caught his breath but had figured that there was no use in attacking me again- it would only cause him pain.

'Klaus is the original hybrid, Elena. The first of his kind. That makes him the leader of all hybrid packs, I assume.' Elijah talked as if it was a well-known fact but I could see the doubt in his eyes. This situation was too new for anyone to comprehend, it could only be theories at this point.

We all paused for a moment, all making our own theories but agreeing that Elijah's seemed the only sensical option in this situation. The silence was broken as I looked back down at Klaus, anger taking over me. 

I placed my large, heeled boot on Klaus' neck, making him silently gasp for air- sending daggers at me. 'If you try to hurt me again, I will end you.' I threatened. Klaus gulped, he was afraid. He couldn't stop me. I was stronger than the strongest man on earth yet somehow, I was not stronger than the next- it was a paradox that only magic could create.

Klaus nodded, agreeing to my threat and I released my hold. I let a smug grin cover my face as he stood up, brushing himself off. I turned to Elijah, though, ignoring Klaus' enraged glares. 'How can I be his mate if I am a vampire.' I do not know why I had expected Elijah to know the answer but his logical mind did always seem to come up with the best plan or theories the world could provide. He had extensive knowledge and I could only hope it could reach this far.

He pondered for a few minutes before his eyes widened. 'Elena, have you seen your first full moon since you turned?' I shook my head, waiting for an answer. 'The doppelganger blood. That is what makes a hybrid. When you were turned, I can only assume that your blood activated the hybrid nature. Although, you are not a wolf- your family tree is wild, though, so I would not be surprised if one or many of your descendants are.' 

I stared at him silently, contemplating whether he could be right. It was true, though, I had not seen my first full moon yet so there was no way to know. But, it made sense. And with that, I could feel that dread become fully-fledged anxiety.

'I'm a hybrid?' I asked, pleading that someone denied it. They all hung their heads low, avoiding my gaze. It seemed they were all just as afraid as Klaus. I was strong, maybe not physically, but my friends and I had managed to escape from even the worst of troubles.

In another fit of uncommon anger, I grasped at Klaus' neck- just as he did mine. 'This is your fault.' I flung him into the wall, watching him crash into the same place as before. I knew, deep down, that it wasn't his fault but I wanted someone to blame. And, if anything, that should have been the one who had turned me but at that point, I didn't care anymore.

Klaus hadn't seen it coming, for once, and groaned as he hit the wall. I felt that small smile of victory return to my face but felt sorry that I hurt him- I hated myself for that. 'How come I can injure him.' I asked, addressing Elijah but still facing Klaus.

It seemed now that Elijah had all the answers and at that point, I had so many questions that I couldn't help but rely on him to give me the answers that I wanted- or needed. Elijah was especially knowledgeable when it came to werewolves, having spent years researching them. Not only were they an enemy but they were also part of his family. Although, I couldn't help but believe the secretive stares between him and the new girl Hayley had something to do with it too.

'The alpha is weak to his mate but he will only become more powerful to others. He is not invincible, though. Well, I guess in Klaus' case he practically is. It does not work the other way round, though, for the mate should have control of the alpha. Power must be balanced and this is natures way of doing so.' Elijah explained. I gasped, I had full control of Klaus now. I could kill him if I wanted to. Yet, somewhere on this short road, I didn't want to anymore. Sure, I hated Klaus but I didn't want to kill him, not anymore.

I glanced at Klaus and the for the first time in my life, I saw true fear in his eyes. That fear was of me. 'I won't kill you, Klaus. I promise you that. Especially if you're the cure for this damn headache.' I huffed, rushing towards him and extending my hand to not only help him up but seal this silent deal. This was the start of a new partnership, starting now.

'I guess we just have to see what happens.' I told him, bringing him from the floor. He smirked with his usual bravado, hiding the shame underneath- his ego had just been destroyed. He shook my hand. 'I guess we will.'

Elijah and Rebekah simply stood still, unsure of what to do in this situation. I looked over at them, seeing the fear of their brother and realising that I had the power to stop that. They were cruel but they didn't deserve the fear that their brother put them in. 

They had both wronged me in their own way but I would do this for them. 'One more thing, though.' I said, looking back at Klaus. 'If you dagger either of them,' I motioned at both Rebekah and Elijah, 'that promise will be broken and I will live with the headache.' I smiled at him, releasing his hand and began to walk away, not far, I wasn't ready for the headache yet.

Although, in that moment, my stomach dropped. I felt the anxiety grow. I was becoming just like Katherine- I was becoming my worst nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**Elena-**

Taking a deep breath and readying myself for the headache, I left the manor in attempts to free myself from Klaus. I felt suffocated near him and for now, the pain was bearable. I headed for the only place in Mystic Falls that could distract me from not only the headache but my situation too: the Grill.

From the Mikealson Mansion, it was not long before I found myself standing in front the bar. It had been a short trek and my vampire muscles meant that I had no aches or pains, another positive to add to the list.

Before I knew it, I was inside and calling Matt to pour me a shot. He left for a mere minute before timidly placed my drink in front of me. I hadn't realised just how intimidating the expression I held was until I saw Matt back away as I swiped the glass from his hand. 

He watched me, now confused, as I poured the contents of the glass down my throat- wallowing in the burning sensation of the unknown liquid. I sent him the Mikaelson's signature smirk, calling for more and only once he had scurried away had I realised my mistake.

Problems swirled around me like a hurricane. I had gained Katherine's arrogant attitude and Klaus', the man I hated, smirk. In the mere hours since I had left my home, I had changed drastically. I wasn't feeling myself anymore. What had happened to the oh so innocent Elena? I know, she had managed to be mated with the winner of the Most Arrogant Man of the Year contest. Great.

I took another swig of my new drink, some sort of bluish liquid in an unfortunately small cup, trying to dull the now raging headache. I held my head in my hands, praying for it to dissipate- it never answered my requests.

It only led to me ordering more drinks, getting stuck in a repetitive cycle until I wasn't just tipsy but completely and utterly intoxicated. I stood up from my stool when Matt finally asked me, still rather timidly, to leave. Before I could make it, though, my legs fell from beneath me and I plummeted towards the ground. Although, before I could hit the hardwood, a pair of strong arms brought me back up.

'Stefan.' I giggled, my words unrecognisable behind the mask of my slur.

'Elena!' He breathed. 'We need to get you home now! It's dangerous out, Klaus is still in town.' I giggled quietly at the irony of the situation although, my mind was still trying to catch up with time. 'Also, in your state, you shouldn't be out. Klaus will take advantage of you. You betrayed him; we're on his hit list.' He hissed, staring me down, his look as harsh as a knife. 

He began to drag me to the car when I pulled my arm away, stumbling around slightly as the mix of alcohol and the repetitive beat I was hearing due to the headache caused my mind to find itself lost in limbo. 'I don't think he minds.' I slurred. 'I mean, he practically forgave me when I talked to him. I only died and turned into a vampire after he killed my aunt so he couldn't make any more hybrids, no biggy.' I laughed at my sardonic joke but it seemed Stefan was less than impressed.

He pushed me into the car, buckling me in like a child, before speeding into the driver's seat and hitting the gas peddle, speeding towards the Salvatore Boarding House. It was pure luck, really, that I didn't blurt out my problems. In my drunk state, it would have been easy to spill it all out and have the whole town on my case. It was only the fact that I had fallen asleep in the car that had saved me, really.

-

I woke up in Stefan's bedroom, groaning as the sun beat at me through the curtains as they were pulled roughly apart by Damon who had a rather sadistic smirk plastered on his face. 'Go away, Damon.' I groaned, clutching my head as my conscious noticed the pounding headache, not only caused by the original problem itself but the raging hangover I was suffering under too.

Damon closed in on me, sitting on the place next to me on the bed, handing me two pills. I took them quickly, swallowing them dry without questioning what they were. They looked like aspirin and I could only hope that they had any effect on vampires. If I was being offered some, I was sure they did.

'Stefan said you have a good time last night.' He winked, his lips quirking up. If not for the Klaus situation, I might have even been tempted to flirt back. 

'Which he ruined.' I huffed jokingly as Damon's laugh filled the room.

'My brother is quite the party-pooper.' He smiled, watching me as I slowly dragged myself out of bed to only for my legs to buckle from underneath me, again. The headache was getting worse and it seemed that with the added hangover, my body was weak and hardly able to move.

'I need a favour, a big one.' I told Damon, groaning, trying to gauge some pity from him. He nodded before I could even say what it was, classic Damon. I sighed, hoping that once I did, he would still comply. 'I need you to bring Klaus here.' 

Damon didn't take to well to the words and the bed post, that he had been leaning on slightly before, cracked in his fist. 'Klaus?' The words barely came out. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung slightly open.

'Klaus.' I affirmed, scanning him for any serious reaction apart from the splinters protruding from his hand. That was hardly serious, Damon had a short temper and a knack for breaking the furniture around the house.

'You mean... _the_ Klaus Mikaelson?' He asked, emphasising his words a little too much. I nodded, stifling a laugh at his unusual confused expression- Damon was often on top of the game and to put him in such a state of shock made my lips quirk up just a little.

After a short conversation, though, he agreed, knowing the if I was asking for Klaus- it was important, crucial even. Not that it  _was_  crucial but I was preferring that the headache would leave as soon as possible and it seemed that Klaus was most likely the cure.

It took seconds for Damon to run off in search of Klaus. Although, not before informing his brother who was no less than furious. In less than a minute, he had stormed into my room, ready to interrogate me. 

'Damon just said that he was going to get Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus! What were you thinking to ask for him?' I smirked at his contorted face. It seemed that I really had changed. In that moment, I realised I no longer cared for the man anymore.

'Jealous?' I teased, my voice sounding unforgivably liked Katherine's. I knew I had struck a nerve. Not long ago, I had ended things with Stefan and I had also denied Damon's oncomings- to which he backed down rather graciously. The whole situation had gotten messy and at the age of eighteen, I wasn't ready to spend an eternity with anyone.

He scowled, having no reply, and went to leave just as Klaus stormed into the room- well, that was quick. 'What do you want, my love. After your threats, I thought you would leave me alone with that damned headache.' 

I laughed in his face, standing on now sturdy legs- the headache was all but gone. 'For all the threats you have made, I think I'm allowed to make more than a few.' The corners of lips twitched through the edge of my menacing facade. 

Stefan was now in the doorframe, he had paused, intrigued by the conversation. Klaus was not as calm, unfortunately, and was visibly seethings. 'Threats?' Stefan asked, his statement ignored by both me and Klaus. 

'Threatening my family never ends well, love.' His voice was sickening and the use of 'love' only made the sound harsher, despite the kind words. Still, I could see the fear dancing behind his eyes and I knew he was no threat to me.

'Scared, Klaus? I can see it. You have no power over me anymore.' I smiled, forgetting that I had onlookers to this conversation. I pushed Klaus forward, watching as he stumbled back a single step. 'You see, Klaus. I might just be your weakness. But, you're also my cure. My headache's gone so that's proven. But, not being able to kill you does not mean I won't beat you to a pulp.' 

I let my lips form into that famous Mikaelson smirk, I really had become someone else. Before I could even react, Klaus' lips were by my ear. 'Stop, Elena. Don't forget we have company. I may not be able to hurt you but that doesn't save your loved ones.' He threatened, his voice gruff and low.

Although on the surface he was calm, I could see the faint panic in his eyes. Despite being able to injure the rest of my friends, I would always be able to stop him. He had a weakness and that weakness was me.

'Okay.' I breathed and he let out a short, almost unnoticeable, breath of relief. Stefan stared at us, the cogs obviously spinning in his head although it seemed he could reach no conclusion. Our eyes met and I smiled, waving, an act- I wanted to at least seem courteous. 'Thanks for the room.' I then went to leave, gesturing for Klaus to follow and I was glad for the power I had over him now as he followed me out. 

'Seems that you might just be my slave.' I laughed as he growled, following angrily. I now had control over my mortal enemy and I didn't want to pass on the extensive amount of opportunities that brought. I was going to make his life a living hell or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Elena-**

We headed back to the Mikealson Mansion by car, Klaus', with only so much as a grumble of 'I'm driving' from Klaus and no more. Silence had fallen and a thick tension hung in the humid air. Klaus slammed the door shut, venting out his anger, and pulled out of the Salvatore Boarding House's driveway before speeding down the streets of Mystic Falls. As the wind passed by, we both contemplated our new, supposedly miserable, lives. There was no chance of either of us accepting our mate bond or any of the consequences. No matter how much I wanted to use my newly found power over him, I couldn't find it in me to be cruel even to the cruelest of creatures.

I wanted to ignore the yearning I felt- and this time, not to kill him. I hoped for the mating bond to be the founder of our new feelings but a mating bond doesn't come from nowhere, it wasn't long until I learnt that.

I felt claustrophobic as the journey went on and Klaus' presence began to fill the air with a putrid aura. My breathing soon became ragged as the air pushed me inwards; I felt as if I was caving in on myself. Klaus' head shot to the side, scanning me over once and then again. His eyes glanced to the road but it was empty and soon his full attention was on me. He looked at me with curious, wide eyes- a look I had never seen on him- and he put a gentle, reassuring hand on my shoulder, scanning me once more.

As soon as his hand had made contact with my shoulder a surreal sensation took over my body and my body relaxed. For the first time in a while, I just relaxed. Klaus wasn't much different. He looked dazed, happy even. A single touch had sent us both to the land of the fairies, one where we only had each other.

He brought his hand away and as if someone had awoken me from a dream, I felt sick at the prospect of the dream. But, it wasn't a dream. That was reality. Klaus had just saved me from a panic attack, from my claustrophobia, with a single touch. As if magic, my hand landed on his- which was wrapped around the gear stick- and I had no intentions of taking it away. The prospect disgusted me yet the sensation was all too drug-like for me to pass up on. Every touch was like a new high and I wouldn't let the opportunity pass, it may have never happened again.

The next time I pulled away, the sickness was worse than the last. That was the moment that I realised that raging illness in my stomach was not a measure of disgust- it was real. Something was wrong and I couldn't understand why Klaus had stopped it. Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

'Something's wrong.' I breathed, heaving as I did. I rolled down the car window as fast as I could and hung my head out, ready to hurl as I did. I tried to grab Klaus' hand again but it was out of reach, his fists now clenched around the steering wheel as he speeded back.

'I can see that, love. I'm going as fast as I can in this damn machine.' He spat, more so at the vehicle than me. 'Damn this car.' He pulled over and flung himself out of the car and around to my side, almost ripping the door from its hinges and pulling me into his arms. 'If you are sick on me...' the warning didn't have to be finished for me to know what would happen. And with that, he ran.

Within a minute, I was sprawled across the couch in the parlour, his hand now clasped around mine. I breathed lightly, still feeling faint at the severe migraine I had just suffered. My fists were white as I clenched his hand like it was my lifeline- it almost was. 'It's happening.' Klaus whispered timidly as Elijah entered the room. They knew something I didn't and my interest had peaked.

'It's not supposed to be for another month, Niklaus. This is not possible.' Elijah stated, seemingly confident in his answer. 

'A hyrbid's season must be different. These symptoms are common with the women.' He motioned to me and I looked between the two, frantically searching for answers. Klaus' eyes landed on me and he looked down at me fearfully.

'What is going on? What haven't you told me?' I whispered, my voice painful at the bile that had flooded my throat only minutes earlier.

'You don't need to know. Not yet.' He sounded unsure of himself but I knew that he wouldn't give up without a fight.

'Tell me.'  I demanded in my weak state, making little to no impression on him.

'I said no, Elena.' He whispered, matching my tone.

'I said, tell me.' He sighed and watched the light shine on his hands from the chandelier above and I could something similar to a prayer fall from his mouth. The prospect that he believed in a god scared me in its own right. No one that cruel could believe in a being like that, no matter how old.

'It is mating season, Elena.' Elijah spoke up, tucking a hand into his pocket, his face neutral. I said nothing, it had cleared up a few things- although, not many. I looked over to Niklaus who eyes were fearful too. He didn't want to do this and whatever it was, I was reluctant too. I knew little to nothing about a werewolf's mating season. I knew the term meant a lot of things to different people and this mix of knowledge left me with a pool of information when I only needed a droplet.

Klaus' eyes met mine and I understood what was supposed to happen...and everything came crashing down. I shook my head frantically and he looked understanding but seemingly disappointed- his facial expressions were too hard to read. 'Elena, we have no choice. This fever could leave you severely ill or worse.' He looked scared. This was the first time I had ever seen him scared. Yes, I was his apparent mate but I didn't think such a small detail in his life could switch his personality over. Unless it didn't. Unless the rest of his life was a facade. And, once again, it made sense. No one in their right mind was that cruel out of their nature; he had trained himself to be like that, to protect himself from others.

'There is really no choice.' I sighed, my voice breaking before I could even get the last few words out. It was painful to admit but it was true, we really had no other choice. Klaus' eyes flew back to me from the spot on the wall he had begun to admire. He looked a mixture of shocked and elated. It really seemed that his walls had come down and as I looked over to Elijah, I could see the small shift in his face that resembled a mild shock. He had seen his brother like this before but not for a long time.

As I looked back at Klaus, his face was beginning to send fear to my stomach. I loved seeing his walls falling but the weakness Klaus was showing sent a shiver down my spine. I was afraid for him. He hadn't gradually opened up to me, he had been forced to show his emotions because of a, what was supposed to be insignificant, bond that shouldn't be there. I felt as if I was forcing him into too much and there was much in his eyes that said he believed the same about me himself.

I looked into his eyes, digging for answers that weren't there. 'Are we sure there is no other way but the obvious path.' I whispered, looking between the brothers. Both pondered for seconds and I wanted to give up as a heavy silence fell.

'If the answer is no then at least say it.' I spat, my hands trembling at my sides. Waiting was never a strong suit of mine and for something that could define me for the rest of my life, I would rather find a way out of it.

'I think I have something but I feel like it is no better than the alternative.' I gestured for him to go on, it was better to hear it than deny it with no grounding. 'Wolves have hibernation periods. like many other animals, wolves can sleep for extensive periods of time and I believe you can do the same. I believe it is three months and by then the yearly mating season would have passed. But, you would be missing three months of your life, Elena. Even if you're immortal, is it worth it to avoid something that doesn't even need to be significant.' The idea seemed all too appealing despite Elijah's thoughts against it. I did not care that I would sleep. As he had said, I was immortal. Three months, soon enough, could feel as little as a day.

'I would rather this was taken slowly if we must continue this.' I looked to Klaus, apologising silently and he nodded in understanding. I could only hope he thought the same thing.

'I can get Hayley's pack to set it up. We need all the help we can get. I can see you are set on this so I will allow this to happen.' He smiled at the girl's name alone and I couldn't help but be thankful that he cared for someone- even if he didn't care for him in return. With that, he left, leaving me and Niklaus together, alone. 

'I'm sorry.' I stood still, unable to comprehend what Klaus had just said. Yes, he apologised to me in many ways but never, ever, had he said it aloud. I was sure I had misheard but from the face he was making, there was no doubt that I had heard him perfectly. After a minute of silence, not even a breath from either of us. He repeated it again. 'Elena, I don't say this often. I'm sorry. I got you caught up in our life. I wanted to use you for your lineage but now you have been dragged into this for no good reason and I can't apologise more. I'm going to say it now because I won't ever say it again. I'm letting myself be weak for today, love. Too much is happening that is much too personal but I hope, soon enough, we can become more comfortable like this.' I was shocked. Klaus had been sincere and I felt my eyes well as I couldn't see a trace of a lie on his features.

He looked down at the floor, seemingly ashamed for what he had said. He was ashamed of being weak but I was proud of him for being strong. We were enemies, we had been for a long time, but he had let himself open up just enough for me to see the light. I stepped forward and we were now only inches apart. I smiled, the tears still filling my eyes and brought my arms around his waist and brought him into a bone-crushing hug.

'You're not what I thought you would be. This is in no way forgiveness for what you have done but acceptance. I accept your apology and I accept that the past is the past.' I looked up at him and smiled. He returned it shyly. 

'This is happening whether we want it to or not, love, isn't it?' I nodded but continued to smile. For a moment, I felt peace in his arms. I had forgotten the past and had accepted that this was my future. He smirked and placed a hand on my cheek, now more confident than before. 'I know you don't want to rush this. It is difficult for both of us but let me try this.' I looked up at him innocently, knowing what was about to happen but made no move to stop it.

We leaned in and waited for the other to pull away but neither did. His face stopped a centimetre away and are breath mingled for only a second before we both leaned in and our lips brushed for the very first time. We were both too lost to think rationally. Neither of us could think of the other as an enemy anymore. I still would not take this any further and I would still choose hibernation over anything more but for now, I was stuck in the present and I couldn't be happier.

We heard the door creak open and we pulled away before the person could even peer in, Elijah. 'You were quick to return, brother.' Klaus said, a hint of annoyance in his tone. 

'Hayley's pack was not there so I got the next best thing.' Following behind Elijah was a girl, her hair was cut short but was still feminine yet her eyes looked like ice and I was sure she was out to murder me from the moment she lay eyes on me. The girl had an uncanny resemblance to the  Mikaelsons and it seemed that the two brothers were all too comfortable for this to be a stranger off the street.

'This, Elena, is my sister Freya. She's the oldest of us and also a witch. Freya, this is Elena.' The introduction was tense and too formal, leaving a bitter taste on my tongue. Although, I still waved albeit rather timidly.

'Sister?' I questioned not really that interested in an answer. Their lineage was all too complicated.

'That, love, is a complicated story.' He confirmed my thoughts and smiled gently at me before going to his brother as the girl, Freya, took his place beside me.

'Are you sure about this, Elena?' She asked, her voice strong yet not as ancient as the others sounded. I couldn't help but wonder what her past was especially as she was a witch and not a vampire yet she was the oldest and still alive. The whole situation made little sense but I didn't dwell and nodded to answer her question.

Freya spent minutes preparing the ritual, having to take the complex route with the lack of vampires present. When it was finished, though, I was told to step into the middle, my body trembling slightly. She began to chant a string of latin obscenities before I felt the darkness overcome come me. In my last few moments, I couldn't help but wonder why I hadn't pondered more on the decision. It must have been the sickness, I couldn't go through that again. As the darkness overcame me, I felt the sickness fade. It hadn't been as bad as I woke up but I knew it would have only been a matter of time before it had hit harder and stronger than before.

By the time my vision had gone and I could only hear muffled talk around me, I let myself sleep, knowing that in the morning, I wouldn't wake up.

I wouldn't wake up for another three months.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaus woke up in the morning, feeling empty. The pain had resided but even after only one day, he missed her. This whole thing was new to him. The only thing he had that was close was the relationship with Caroline but that was years ago. He had moved on.

The only thing that could even equate to the love that was growing in him was the love for his daughter. He missed her too. Hope, who was now in her twenties, was not only a miracle for him but for the world. Her witch powers were most present but she could turn by will and had stopped ageing at eighteen. Just the thought of her made him smile, almost like Elena.

If it was not for Hope, he didn't think he would ever love. Maybe, that's what is was but either way he knew he was falling for Elena. He could only hope that the feeling was reciprocated and that he wouldn't be left stranded like he felt he been so many times before. For him, he was used to fast movement of relationships-but, he had never really had a true relationship. A relationship with a mate was serious and forever.

He hated the weakness that came with love but this was different, he could allow himself to fall. No one could hurt him but her and he would do everything in his power to save himself and her from hurt. This protective nature is what had caused him to become the man he used to be. With Elena, even through their hatred for each other, he would protect her at all costs. The alpha protected his pack. It wasn't just hit him humanity that Elena brought out but his inner wolf. The wolf that made him feel free.

He faced Elena, who was now in her comatose beside him, and gently cupped her cheek, rubbing circles with his thumb. He leant down and pressed a kiss on her forehead before making his way out of the room. He glanced back one more time and smiled before leaving, shutting the door behind him. The whole family, that were left, we're waiting in the foyer for his return. Rebekah was the first to see him, she immediately ran to him, wrapping her arms tight around him.

'You may be the worst brother in the world but I'm glad your OK.' I was amused to see the usual clingy Rebekah so returned the hug, not ready for one of her temper tantrums. Elijah greeted me with a brief nod before speaking. 'I must go back brother but I am glad you are OK. I'm only a call away.' He joked, trying to use the modern sayings that didn't quite sound right on his tongue. The statement was nonetheless true and Klaus was glad to have his brother on his side. He shook his hand, not ruining his ego by bringing him into a hug, although -oddly- he wanted to.

'Bye, brother.' They smiled at each other before Elijah walked briefly and discreetly to the door, giving one final wave. He was almost out when Rebekah tackled him in a hug. 'No matter how many times I've said goodbye today, I'll miss you.' Elijah waited for her to let go of him before giving a genuine smile.

'I'm not leaving for long, remember that.' He stated before striding out. No matter how many times Rebekah had been left, she couldn't help but feel the anguish and pain each time. 'I'm going to miss him.' She sighed, turning to Klaus. He nodded in agreement before making his way out of the room. He didn't care that it had only been ten minutes since he last saw Elena, he felt obliged to see her again. Or maybe that was just his own mind tricking him, he wanted to. However many times he denied it, he was falling for her and many people had already noticed. He was close to minding but he was invincible now, the original hybrid would not be hurt- except by Elena, that was what struck fear into him the most. Elena would hurt him, she hated him- he could only assume. He feared her yet he wanted to help her so desperately. Would she really hurt him? She was his mate after all, the thought of her causing him pain angered him but what angered him more was the thought of him killing her.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of his own thoughts, and entered the parlour. Although Elena looked peaceful, Klaus couldn't help hating seeing her sprawled across the floor like an animal. He got on his knees, carefully scooping her into his arms and carried her to the only place he deemed fit: his bedroom. Looking back on it, it wasn't his best idea but he felt that it would give him a sense of calm.

It also meant that he got to sleep beside her. A perk for him more than her. It wasn't like necromancy or anything like that- more like a child's doll, the doll that they couldn't sleep without. That's what he felt like, like he couldn't sleep without her.

He tucked her in and lay her hair across the pillow flawlessly, relishing in her beauty. He stared for hours before moving an inch. He was as still as someone, a hybrid, could be. He moved when he heard the door creak open, he immediately sprung into action, he was ready to protect her at all costs.

Rebekah entered, chuckling quietly. 'You really do care about her. Didn't think I would see the day.' She smiled gently and I saw that she carried a pile of clothes. 'I picked these up at the hotel she last stayed at. They're hers, for when she wakes up.'

'Thank you.' He whispered, forgetting that Elena wasn't just asleep. He turned his attention back to her and realised Rebekah had left the room only minutes later. He finally tore his gaze from her, once more, and got changed into black sweats before climbing in beside her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and burrowed his face into her neck. 'I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I should have done this myself. Thank you.' He whispered in her ear before falling into the darkness tomorrow. Except that tomorrow, he would wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

Klaus woke up again, with Elena snuggled into his chest. Just as he left her. He had a silent wish that she would move, just to prove she was still there- but she wasn't and she wouldn't be coming back for another night- or ever. He spent night after night with her and spent each day watching her, hardly leaving her. Rebekah had dragged him away only to realise it was pointless, he would find his way back to her.

Until the one day that he deemed it right to leave her alone, the day before her return. He had one night to plan a welcome home party and he was struggling. He wanted to invite all the friends she had left but that was few and the few that were would almost definitely say no to his request. So, he got Rebekah on the case.

She had managed to get RSVP's from much of the gang; Damon and a reluctant Stefan; an all too eager to see Klaus, Caroline; an extremely reluctant, hard to be found, Tyler and Bonnie. With immortality, spells or otherwise, her gang was almost whole.

Hayley and Elijah were also coming along with my daughter who I was almost as excited to see as Elena herself. Everything was set, apart from Elena. She was supposed to wake up the next day but there was no evidence that she would. He feared the comatose was permanent and although the witches said the spell was harmless, he felt fear. True fear, fear that he hadn't felt in a while.

All for a girl.

He sighed, he almost felt embarrassed. The immortal hybrid was afraid for a young vampire girl. But, this young vampire was also kind, caring and bold. She didn't fear standing up for what she believes him, not unlike himself.

He finally brought himself out of bed and dragged himself to the shower. He didn't take long and was back by Elena's side in minutes. He lay next to her, his wet hair dripping onto her peaceful face. 'Please wake up.' He whispered into her ear, pleading for her to gasp and fling open her eyes: just like in the movies.

When she didn't, he wasn't exactly surprised. He rolled onto his back in defeat and watched Elena snore quietly. He laughed, he didn't much care that she did. At first, he had to admit it was pretty- very -annoying but now he had grown fond of it and felt solace in hearing each breath.

He was close to fall into a deep sleep when the door flung open, hitting the wall. Rebekah stormed in looking like hell; her hair was disheveled and her skin was too pale. 'We have a problem.' She told him, looking over at Elena with sad eyes.

'We always have a problem, Rebekah.' Klaus replied, knowing this could be another of his sisters antics.

'No this is a big problem. It's to do with Elena.' That caught his attention.

'Elena, what's wrong?' He panicked as Rebekah leant against the wall, looking exhausted.

'A curse has been put on her. Her wolf and human form have swapped roles and she now will only be a human, or hybrid I guess, on a full moon.' She broke the news to Klaus and he was more than devastated.

'She wakes up on the full moon. She only has one more day. This spell was SUPPOSED TO HELP HER!' He screamed, throwing the bedside table at Rebekah. She barely missed it but was mad- extremely mad.

'Don't kill the messenger, Nik! It's your bloody fault anyway!' She screeched. Klaus recoiled but immediately regained his posture, how could it be his fault? He had done nothing...but he always had done something. His enemy count was in the thousands and no matter dead or alive, they would be after him and everyone he cared about -including Elena- and no matter how many times denied it, it was always his fault.

'My fault?' He asked, hanging his head low, ashamed. He knew this wasn't going to be pretty, he could feel his temper break the seams as Rebekah's face turned to a frown.

'It doesn't matter, Nik.' She muttered, avoiding the subject, failing miserably.

'Tell me!' He growled and struck fear into his younger sister.

'The- the witch. Apparently, you went out with her in the twenties? She hasn't really forgiven you for the whole ditch and run thing.' Rebekah mumbled but failed to avoid Klaus' supernatural hearing, wolf and vampire.

'She hurt Elena.' He paused, thinking over his strategy. It wasn't long before a sly smirk crossed his face and he looked up at Rebekah no longer angry at her. 'We have a witch to kill before tomorrow.'


	8. Chapter 8

Klaus was waiting for Elena, knowing it wasn't going to be long. Rebekah was still on the hunt for the witch. Klaus and her had an agreement; Rebekah would find this b**** of a witch and Klaus would kill her without a second thought. For now, Klaus would stay with her.

His life had changed so dramatically in the last month and he hated it. The almighty hybrid was becoming weak. He denied that he was in love with her, he probably wasn't but falling for her, he was. He hated the fluttery feeling in his stomach every time he looked at her. He hated how she looked in his eyes and saw everything. Before, it was only the bad but now, she pulled out the good.

He had only known her for a few days but in those few days, he had smiled more than he thought he ever would after his transformation into a vampire hybrid.

He wasn't stupid, he could see the positives of having a mate but he saw the negatives too. He was drawn to destroying those negatives but Elena, she wasn't just another thing he could destroy. In fact, he couldn't lay a finger on her with the intention of hurting her. Although, he didn't think he ever could.

Klaus looked at the clock, interrupting his long chain of thoughts, and saw that she only had an hour left. An hour to become human and only another 12 before she is a wolf. Klaus was a pessimist so it was no unknown fact that he thought they were going to fail this witch hunt before she turned. He had a plan though. A plan to make it painless as possible for her. He had destroyed too many aspects of her life and now, he was just destroying more. He was going to turn with her. Hybrids could turn by will. Unless, of course, a curse is placed on them. He could turn and teach her the ways of being a wolf, showing her the freedom that comes along with it.

She could hate him however much she wanted too when she became a wolf but he would do all in his power to protect and teach her. He would play his given role as alpha.

He had not yet talked to his small pack consisting of only ten members. They were all scattered across the world with no desire to see or talk to Klaus. Only one was nearby and only one could help his situation with Elena- Tyler Lockwood. Fortunately, it wouldn't be hard to get him to the mansion. He was coming to the welcome home party tonight, however unwillingly, and would be another pawn in my plan...as usual. He almost found it unfortunate that Tyler always seemed to get wrapped up in his plans but, forgetting Elena, he didn't care. But he could forget Elena, he did care and he hated it. He hated the horrible guilt built up over centuries that was flooding back to him. True, excruciating guilt. He withheld what he could but it was like knives were digging into his back, indefinitely,

Elena was strength and Elena was his weakness. He was his everything. He did love her, not yet romantically, but he did love her. He loved her like he loved his siblings. He would put her above all others until the day he died. He knew it wouldn't be long before she woke and his feelings would grow but for now he felt content with the friendship he had brought upon himself. That feeling of content was all that stopped him from the tempter tantrums and rampages that took up so much of his immortal life.

He looked down at Elena and cupped her cheek in his palm. 'I will protect you. As a wolf, as a vampire, I don't care. It doesn't matter where or when, I will protect you.' He smiled down at her and almost fell when she smiled back.

'Elena.' He breathed. She gently opened her hand and looked up at him.

'It hurts.' She croaked, clasping her neck. He nodded and put his wrist at her mouth.

'Drink up.' He whispered but she shook her head adamantly.

'It will revive you quicker. We are a pair now, just drink.' He ordered but didn't dare raise his voice at her. She leant up hesitantly and bit down onto his wrist. The familiar pain ran through his body but was quickly replaced by the usual pleasure of a vampire bite. Many said it was a taboo for vampires to drink from each other but with Elena, it felt nothing less than perfect.

She was quick to release his wrist and had the strength to sit up. 'Thank you, Niklaus.' He laughed quietly and sat beside her.

'Why Niklaus?' He asked.

'I wanted to call you something different without annoying you. I don't want to piss off a thousand year old hybrid. Even if they can't harm me.' She laughed and leant on his shoulder. He laughed beside her, trying to forget what was coming. However, nothing would expel it from his mind.

'I need to tell you something, Elena. You won't like it but please just here me out.' She nodded in confusion but I saw the curiosity burn in her eyes.

'What is it, Niklaus?' Her voice visibly calmed him but his tense muscles worried her. It didn't stop him from giving the news but the sad and pitying look on his face gave everything away.

'You have a curse on you, Elena. The curse of the wolf. We can't stop it, we can only prepare you. I'm sorry.' He paused before whispering, 'this is all my fault.'


	9. Chapter 9

I looked up at Klaus with a pitying look. 'Don't blame yourself. The witch did it on her own accord. She may have done it out of anger towards you but it was my choice to stay with you. I could have left, I could have blocked the pain...but I didn't.' I spoke, not realising the truth until the end of my short speech. Klaus relaxed as he brought himself closer to me. It was still slightly awkward between us. I mean, I hated him. He used me and I'm now lying on a bed next to him, about to turn into a wolf.

He didn't speak a word so I attempted small talk. Scraping for topics, I found nothing but serious conversation. So, I brought up the question that had been burning in the back of my mind. 'How long do I have?'

'Until the next sun comes up.' He whispered, cupping my cheek. I didn't move, seeking comfort in each touch. 'Elena, I will do everything I can to help you. I will go through the pain of turning if you want me to train your wolf. I would gladly do anything for you.' He spoke with such passion that I couldn't help but keep his words in my heart. I was too overwhelmed by his offer that I almost didn't hear him say, 'I would do anything for you.'

At that, I didn't care who he was. For now, he was my mate and I would do everything in my power to do what was right for him. On impulse, I hugged him and didn't make any move to let go. But then, neither did he.

'There's a party tonight. It's a welcome back but then...' He stopped himself but I knew the pain every time he talked of the curse. No matter what he said, I could see he blamed himself. 'Everyone's coming.' He gave a weak smile and cupped my cheek in his hand, stroking it with his thumb. 'Who?' I asked, ignoring my hands shaking nervously. 'Bonnie, Tyler, Damon, Stefan and Caroline.' He murmured, not sure of her answer but definitely didn't expect a tantrum.

With a burst of energy, I shot out of bed. 'The Salvatores! They'll kill you if they learn of us! You need to...I don't know, un-invite them!' I shot my hands in the air and went towards him. 'I know they can't hurt you but I don't want this party to be a disaster.' I slipped myself into his arms, feeling the familiar tingle in my skin that I got, or had got, around both Salvatore brothers. I ignored it and just held him tight.

'I can't just uninvite them, love. They're on their way. We won't tell them unless it's necessary, OK?' I nodded in agreement and turned away from him, leaving his arms in the process.

'Can I have some time alone...' I was immediately cut off by Klaus who placed his hand on my shoulder.

'I don't think that's best.' He whispered in my ear, making it harder to leave his arms.

'Please.' I begged him as I turned to face him. He nodded reluctantly and sped from the room, leaving me alone on my bed. I had until the sun came up, I had until then to enjoy my life. I knew nothing of this curse. In fact, I knew nothing of my werewolf side until very recently. Well, in my mind anyway.

I put my thoughts aside but was immediately targeted by memories of Damon. Stefan was involved in a few yet Damon seemed so fixated on destroying my thoughts. His beautiful face plagued my mind and his voice damaged my ears. We left on such bad terms. Well actually, we didn't leave on any terms. I just left. I couldn't take them anymore. They were probably speeding down the highway in desperate attempts to see me but I didn't care. Every thought of them made my body freeze and for me to shake slightly. I wasn't used to this heightened emotion, three months asleep can change everything.

I paused for a second to catch my breath only to be bombarded with more thoughts but these ones, these made me smile. I thought of Klaus. I didn't want to fall for him but I knew I was, maybe as a friend or maybe as a lover. I was just falling and I knew when Klaus got a hold of me there would be no escape. I hated that I didn't mind. Sure, Klaus was manipulative and cruel but he had other sides to him. Maybe they weren't prominent but from afar, you could see the glimmer of hope in his eyes or the insufferable sadness pooling in his mind. I wasn't sure if anyone else could see it, I was his mate after all but I felt like I must show him that if he only showed his emotions, the world wouldn't seem as cruel.

I didn't realise how long it had been until I heard a faint knock on my door. I mumbled at whoever was behind it to open it and I saw Klaus in all his glory...I really should stop thinking of him like that. He took a step at a time and reached me in his own time. 'Are you ready?' He asked quietly as if I was going to explode any second. I had never seen him be so careful with someone before.

'As ready as I can be.' I stood up, not realising just how weak I was. Immediately, my knees buckled but Klaus caught me before I was even close to me. 'I know you'll hate this idea because you're a vampire and you don't have long but... here.' He gestured towards the chair and helped me over. I was reluctant and was uncomfortable at the lack of strength I had. A vampire should never be weak and it seems that not only did the witch curse me but weakened me as well.

'Are you ready for everyone?' He asked, more gently than I had ever seen him. His eyes were so soft and I felt drawn to him. I leant back in the wheelchair, resisting the urge and nodded quickly, hoping to get out of the room.

I turned the chair myself before Klaus came to my aid and wheeled me into the corridor and to an elevator that I had never seen before. I turned my head and gave him a look that told him only 'when the hell did this get here?' but he just shrugged and pushed me inside.

'What happened to the witch?' I blurted as I tried to push down the fear of seeing my friends, especially in my state...especially since I left them.

'She's being hunted. Elijah has found a lead and is followed it...' He paused before muttering, 'but that's what Rebekah said.' Even in my weakened state, I heard but didn't question as I knew that if he was on bad terms with Rebekah it would be worse to bring it up.

Slowly, the elevator landed on the ground floor and Klaus wheeled me out to a room towards the centre of his home...our home, I guess. All my friends were waiting, the ones that were left anyway. They looked shocked as they saw Klaus caringly wheel me towards them. He leant down and whispered 'have fun' in my ear before speeding out, leaving me alone to deal with the wrath of them all. I desperately wanted Klaus to return but he was oblivious to the fact that I hadn't left knowingly. He could only have assumed that they pushed me away. I wasn't even sure he knew of so much of my past. I knew one day, though, I would tell him it all. We were bonded now and not to tell would only lead us to fight and if I was stuck with him for eternity, it would be on good terms.

'Hi.' I whispered to my friends, earning glares from some and relieved smiles from others. Glares most obviously coming from Damon and an odd amount of relief radiating from Caroline.

Caroline was the first to step forward and sped to me, crushing me in a hug. This reunion could bring up so much hurt but one simple gesture pushed me to hope for the best. Maybe not from all but from some was enough for me. They were all I had left and for a vampire, love was the only thing that motivated you to live- friendship or otherwise.

'I missed you.' She whispered, knowingly hiding what she was about to say. I raised an eyebrow and she leant into my ear, whispering even more quietly. 'Seems you had no reason to judge Klaus' and I's time together. You two seem...close.' She joked but I could see the question that she was begging to reveal.

'I'll tell you later.' I whispered, seriously but laughed to put the others off as if she had just told a joke. I hated hiding but for this to work, lying would be the topic of the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an idiot and changed it to third point of view half way through this chapter. It's split with a dash and it should be third person from now.

It felt horrible. An undisguisable sense of anguish framed my face, drawing Caroline towards me. 'What's wrong with you, Elena?' She asked, pity shaping her words. 'I know when you're upset. You were never good at lying.' She joked but struggled to fight the seriousness in her words.

'I... I just, need some time to adjust.' Caroline nodded knowingly but as I turned to leave, she pulled me back. 'Actually...' she drawled out. 'I think later means now.' She smiled, one smothered in false evil. Caroline was up to something, I knew it. She grabbed my arm and ran to the back door before anyone saw. Bonnie was too susceptible to Damon's charm, though I knew he wanted to aim it at me, and Stefan was in brooding mode. Although, that seemed his default Stefan these days- similar to when we first met. I pitied him but I didn't have time as Caroline shoved me out of the door and back onto the wall.

She used her height against me. I was a head shorter than her and she loomed over me. 'I think it's time to tell.' She smirked. I sighed, knowing my choices were limited. 'Fine.' I breathed, instinctively rising to the balls of my feet to heighten myself. 'It's Klaus...' She paused, fighting the nerves that raged on- the ones Caroline did not seem to notice or care about.

'Yeah...' She drew her words out, once again, giving me time to think.

'We kind of have a- thing.' I mumbled, concealing the words with my breath but Caroline was a vampire and didn't give up easily.

'Thing?' She took a step closer, I couldn't move.

'He's...kind of...my mate. Like hybrid mate?' I formed it as a question but Caroline knew the statement that had meant to be provided to her.

'Oh,' was all that formed in her mouth. She didn't seem pleased nor did she seem angry. There was someone else, on the other hand, who didn't seem as...pleased. In fact, her face glowed with anger, her brown eyes boring into us. Bonnie.

'What!' She screamed, drawing attention from the door. Damon was the first to walk out, followed by a silent Stefan. Tyler, who was still inside, undoubtedly had a smug smirk plastered on his face.

-

'What happened?' Damon asked, smoothly, gazing at Elena in a way that only made her want to push him away. So much had changed.

'Nothing.' Elena shouted over Bonnie's 'everything.' They shot each other glares that could kill before Klaus showed up at Elena's side. The wind around that pounded against their ears as Klaus' snarl clotted the air.

'Klaus!' Elena shouted, placing a hand on his tensed shoulder. 'It's fine.' She calmed him but his eyes still flowed the red of the sunset as he darted his eyes around the group at a speed that even a vampire could not reach. 'But-' He argued as everyone stared at unimaginable argument.

'Stop, Klaus. I can deal with this on my own.' She smiled at him as if to persuade him to leave but he wasn't going without a fight.

'They can't know. They'll use you!' He roared, his temper flaring. Everyone backed away, except Elena, she wasn't scared.

'Klaus stop. I'm stronger now, you know that. Don't worry.' Klaus eyes brightened but returned to the pearl blue of his human form. 'It's all right.' She reassured, removing her hand from him.

Everyone was in shock. No one dared move. Except for Bonnie, she knew what was going on- and she hated. Caroline, who'd the secret had already been revealed too, was still scared of Klaus. In spite of their previous relations, he could strike fear into any man, woman or vampire- but not Elena.

'They're mated. Elena's a hybrid. I'm not sure how...but she is.' Whispered Bonnie but everyone hearse. Her words echoed in each vampire's tuned hearing. Damon was the first to step forward, grabbing Klaus by his neck but before he could even through a punch, Klaus flung him against a tree as if he didn't weigh a pound. 'Klaus stop!' Elena pleaded, more for Klaus' sake than Damon's. Damon would inevitably lose but Klaus didn't need any more enemies, Stefan would want revenge. But, Klaus couldn't be killed. Elena worried still, her irrational side trumping all others.

'I am indestructible, Elena. They are no challenge to me...or to you.' He covered his tracks on the last one, only revealing his words to Elena. No matter how much they knew, they could not know he cared for Elena.

'I know that but...' She knew she had lost the argument as soon as she began, sighing in defeat she pleaded with her eyes, withholding her rage towards Damon. 'How could you.' Damon hissed, prying everyone's heads round. 'She was mine.' He growled, his fangs baring from his gums.

'Yours?' It was Elena's time to scream. 'Was that all I was. Yours? I am my own person and I'M RIGHT HERE!' She screeched, watching people's heads turn as they watched it as if it were a tennis match; their heads following the imaginary ball being flung between them.

'Elena. You know that's not what I meant.' Damon pled, his eyes wide as he regretted ever coming at all.

'Oh, don't I?' She mocked, a cocky smirk on her face- throwing Damon's own tactics in his face. Damon retreated but not without one last attempt on Klaus. His eyes glazed over and before Stefan could pull him back, worried for his older brother, Damon was rushing at Klaus. Klaus just smiled and flipped Damon over, slamming him into the concrete underneath them.

Each person, supernatural or not, heard the sickening crunch of every bone in his body splinter as they hit the impossibly hard surface. Damon let out a grunt and lay there, making no attempts to move. His bones were already healing although it was obvious he would have to snap many back into place as they fixed at funny, unnatural angles.

Klaus didn't seem pleased but neither did he feel sorry, Elena could say exactly the same. Stefan and Bonnie, on the other hand, raced towards Damon and dragged him away- shooting glares on their departure. Caroline stayed as Tyler swaggered out, the smirk plastered on his face. No one wanted him here but Klaus was up to something and Elena knew so she didn't say a word.

All would be fine tomorrow. Except for tomorrow- tomorrow she would be a wolf.


	11. Chapter 11

'Elena. Let's go.' Klaus held out his hand, nodding at Caroline in thanks and glaring at Tyler as Elena wrapped her hand around his. 'We need to prepare for tomorrow.' He smiled as he whispered into his ear. He motioned to the door and Elena led first, dragging Klaus behind by his hand. 'Goodnight everyone!' She smiled an agonisingly fake smile. She received a glum goodbye from Caroline and Tyler and just as they reached the door Caroline called out. 'Is there a room I could stay in?' Both froze at the door. Caroline knew of their mating but she didn't know just how much Elena would have to go through for her transformation.

'Of course. But, tomorrow...we need to talk.' Elena rushed inside as Klaus called out where Caroline should go from behind. Klaus was fighting her off but Elena's new powers gave her the ability to grasp his wrist with a strength stronger than any vampire. Klaus quietly growled but let Elena drag him along like a pet, knowing he couldn't truly fight her.

Finally, Elena strode into the parlour, now clutching a tempered Klaus. His eyes blazed orange once again as Stefan stood alone, waiting for the pair to return. Damon, per request, was gone and had been followed by Bonnie; it wasn't hidden, the pair had some connection, small or large.

'Stefan, what are you still doing here.' Elena recoiled, scared that he hadn't run. Forgetting their past, she still loved him: even if she wasn't in love with him.

'I came to apologise and also...tell you...although I may not like this, you deserve to be happy. That's what I've always wanted for you. Damon will not apologise, nor does he feel sorry but I would still like to apologise on his behalf.' Stefan could hardly breathe, he had said it all so quickly. Only pausing slightly at points to collect his thoughts.

Klaus' eyes had returned to their usual pale blue and Elena took one step forward, releasing Klaus' still tended arm and ran to Stefan like her life depended upon it. 'Thank you!' She screamed, quietly, into his ear. She squeezed him hard before finally returning to Klaus who had, although he denied it, a jealous twinge to his eyes. 'I really am thankful; it means a lot.' She beamed at him and grasped Klaus' hand. Her joy overcoming fear, although, she no longer feared Klaus. Not for her protection from him but for the care he shows to his family.

She could in no way excuse his constant excuses as he daggered them one by one yet somehow in his own psychotic mind, it was all for his family- always and forever.

Elena missed that, family. They were all dead or gone and yet with Klaus, she felt just a glimmer of hope- no matter how small. 'We need to prepare for tonight.' Klaus interrupted. 'Goodbye, Stefan.' He stated, little emotion appearing on his face for his old friend, before walking away. Elena looked over at him, wanting to join him but Stefan came up next to her- a curious look on his face. 'Prepare?' He asked, an eyebrow raised.

Elena looked over to Klaus as if asking permission. 'Tell him all you want, Elena. Caroline and him could come to some use.' Klaus announced as Stefan furrowed his brows, eliminating all possibilities; although, what she was about to tell him was never a possibility, until now.

'Um...Klaus and I...isn't the only thing.' She murmured, ashamed. Stefan's eyes lit up as he took a step towards Elena.

'I know that look, Elena. Just tell me what's wrong.' He smiled at her reassuringly. Elena leant into his touch, much to Klaus' dismay who was fuming in the corner but careful not to interrupt them- Stefan could come in useful. She sighed before looking up at him, his eyes challenging her to speak.

'My doppelganger blood meant that when...when I turned, the magic inside me acted up and turned me into...into a hybrid.' She breathed out, her words hurried. Stefan seemed shocked but didn't back away.

'How come you never showed any characteristics? How didn't we know.' Stefan had gone back into a cycle of self-hatred not believing that he could have missed something out that was so crucial.

'I think it was the ritual that affected me as you can see, Katherine isn't exactly running around in wolf form.' She laughed nervously, trying to reassure herself.

'Have you turned?' Stefan chocked out, his own self-loathing evident in his voice. She shook her head nervously and Klaus found it was time her finally interrupted.

'It's tomorrow night, her first full moon.' Stefan looked up confused.

'Shouldn't her first turning have been months ago?' He asked, fearing his answer. Klaus sighed, walking towards the pair of them.

'Due to unfortunate consequences, Elena was put in a magical coma for three months- per her request.' Stefan looked shocked, how could he not know of this!

'It wasn't your fault, Stefan.' Elena spoke up. 'You should know by now, luck just doesn't seem to fall on my side.' She smiled nervously before continuing. 'And...we would love your help.' She smiled, grasping Klaus' hand for comfort. Stefan looked nervously between them before smiling gently. 'Of course I'd help you. You know that.' Elena let go of Klaus' hand for only a second and engulfed Stefan in a fierce hug before returning to her new found mate. 'Thank you. Thank you so much.'


	12. Chapter 12

The forest loomed over them, overbearing and casting shadows against their solemn faces. Klaus' and Elena's hands brushed each other's as they walked side by side, neither hand being grasped as the tension hung overtly in the air.

She had three hours, Elena had three hours and then, she would turn. Fear. That was all she felt, it loomed over her almost like the trees did above her head. They were heading for the Lockwood cellar where Elena would have her first turning. She wouldn't be chained but she would be supervised, vampires wouldn't leave the premises as Elena had told Klaus to promise that he would heal them, for her.

It seemed at this point, Klaus would do anything for Elena and despite their still underlying hatred of each other, something else was there.

'Elena, you're trembling.' Klaus murmured as their hands brushed each other once again. The others were now out of ear shots; leading the way was Tyler, followed by both Caroline and Stefan. Klaus and Elena lagged behind as her fear begun to shape into reality.

She didn't reply but her steps slowed. A few seconds later they were both at a halt. 'I can't.' Elena said no more. Klaus understood, he had gone through the same. It didn't matter how many centuries or millennia it was ago, he still remembered it: the agony.

Something inside of him said that her experience would be different because she would have help but it was a delusion. The pain doesn't just go away but he would do all he could for her because...he loved her. Maybe he didn't know it or maybe it wasn't quite there yet but soon, he would love her. He would love her so deeply that he would do anything for her. Anything.

He only had a few problems left on his plate. The curse, the witch and Elena. He had stopped caring about the rest of his life, about his enemies, he would do what he needed to do if it was for her and so he did. It could be his downfall, it could be his rise yet wasn't Klaus already the top of the food chain? It was undeniable that he was immortal, invincible. Nothing could kill him, or so it seemed.

'Elena, you can. You have no choice.' Klaus took a step back and brought himself to eye level. 'I'm sorry, I never wanted this to happen...but it did so we need to get through it. But, Elena, remember this: you have us and we'll be there the whole way.' He gave an eery smile, maybe it was just kind but Elena had never seen it before. Did she think that, maybe, it was supposed to be comforting?

She smiled back and wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Thank you, let's go.' She pulled away and the stared at each other for a few seconds, not moving as if all time had stopped.

They finally pulled away when the others turned back. Elena almost couldn't bare to look away, she was lost in his ocean eyes. Hoping it was a side effect of their bond, she broke away and ran to catch up to the others who were within a few steps of the cellar.

Klaus stood behind them, at least a couple metres, and stared at the ground, his mind buzzing.

He had never felt that before, that foreign feeling in his stomach, that feeling he had read so much about. Love. They called it love but wasn't it too early for love?

Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler- not noticing Klaus' absence- went into the cellar and began preparations.

Soon, two hours, she would be a wolf and what they didn't know was, she would stay a wolf. At least until next full moon but Klaus could not change at will and there wouldn't be a problem in taking care of her but...who wanted to be a wolf more than a human? Humans were intelligent and, not that wolves weren't intelligent, wolves were animals. They were beasts to most of the populace of the earth.

Elena would have to turn into a monster...and stay a monster.

With Klaus still out of sight and Tyler off God knows where to find wood for a fire, it left Caroline, Elena and Stefan to themselves.

'We never thought this would happen. Why does everything go wrong for us!' Caroline exclaimed in her usual, moaning tone.

'It just seems that way, Care. I'll be fine, there isn't a flaw in this plan.' That was a lie. Just another one to add to the piling list of them.

'After tonight, I'll be a human again.' She smiled weakly but it seemed the others passed it off as fear but in fact, it was just another lie. And, just to top it off: 'I'll come back with you when it's all over.' The other stared at her in confusion.

'What about Klaus? I thought you two were unable to be apart.' Stefan asked suspiciously. Elena shrugged and continued on: 'I can keep Klaus under control, even lock him in the basement just to see you guys.' Another lie. She would never do that to Klaus, use their feelings to put the other in a cage.

Well, Klaus might but Elena knew it would be no different to when he locked her away without the bond.

She sighed when Tyler came back in the room, breaking the tension lingering in the air.

'Come with me, Elena. You guys stay back, you don't want to hear the details.' Tyler called out, motioning for Elena to follow him.

They entered the main part of the cellar, through the rusted iron bars, and locked it behind them. Klaus had a key to get in himself when the time came.

'Elena, I know you don't know much about this but I feel it's for the best. You've watched people turn and you've watched people who have done it a thousand times and the ease it comes with. Get through this one and it will be alright. You'll be human tomorrow.' Tyler smiled and Elena threw one back at him, little did he know just how close she was to crying. 'Klaus will be turning with you, he's already an expert it seems.' Tyler growled even at the mention of him but didn't seem to go any further.

'We haven't got long and you won't be using chains so everything should be done. I'll get Klaus down here, he has preparations to do himself.' Elena nodded, still unable to form words.

'Thank you.' She blurted without even realising. He did nothing but shrug and looked back at me, 'good luck'.


	13. Chapter 13

Agonising pain, that was all Elena could feel in that moment. Raw, agonising, physical pain. Her spine had broken first, leaving her paralysed, unable to move. She still had hours until this was over and she already was ready to plead for death rather than go through this.

Klaus simply sat opposite her. 'Breathe in, Elena. Stopping breathing is not going to help.' Although his words were truth, they weren't soothing her into the state she needed to be. Instead, they angered her. Klaus didn't know the pain of turning, he did it within mere seconds. She shot a glare at him but took a breathe in, knowing she wasn't going to be able to hold it much longer.

'Klaus. You don't have to watch this.'She gritted her teeth and her leg snapped inwards and she fell to the ground with a sickening crack. Klaus smirk that had been plastered on his face soon found its way to a frown, a glint of worry in his eye.

'Of course I don't have to watch, love, but I'm here to help.' He replied genuinely taking Elena into his arms, straightening out her own back.

She howled at the pain but soon relaxed when she felt a little more comfortable than she had before. Klaus, seeing Elena's relaxed expression, made his way away from her only to be summoned back.

'No.' She gritted out, not being able to reach out to him but easily stopping him with her words. 'You're helping.' Klaus shuffled closer, tense and uncomfortable, but he would do what he had to for Elena so he sucked it up and pulled her close to his chest just as her other leg snapped with an unusually dissatisfying crunch. She cried out in pain, the tears staining her cheeks, as he awkwardly cooed in her ear.

An hour later, nothing had changed but her panting that had seemed to have calmed down as she waited for the next bones ripping itself apart. Her hair had grown as if to prepare her and the soft glow of the dim lighting glistened against her sweat-ridden skin.

Klaus pushed her hair out of her face to let her face cool down. 'Not too much longer, hold in there, Elena.' She smiled weakly and they made eye contact, Elena's head being rolled back against Klaus' chest.

He leant down and kissed her forehead. She let out a soft sigh and smiled. 'Thank you.' She breathed and Klaus let his lips curl just slightly at the ends.

'I've done nothing, love.' She shook her head defiantly.

'You helped the enemy. I thought you were paranoid?' She jokes and he just glares playfully back at her.

'You aren't an enemy anymore, love. We're mates now whether we want it or not.' They smiled at each other as Elena winced at the pain but it was cut short.

'It's happening.' Klaus announced quietly into her ear. 'Don't worry. This won't be hurt. Let the wolf in and I'll let mine in too.' Klaus finally let go of her, sighing in relief at how short her turning had been compared to many wolves.

As soon as he saw the wolf in front of him take form, he let his in.

Suddenly, Klaus was on the floor...so was Elena. They were wolves. They were beautiful. Elena's coat shimmered a beautiful white in the moonlight, though her face was seemingly a deep black, as Klaus' reflected his with an eery glow as the moonlit hit the black fur, his face shining a bright white. Beautiful really was the only way to describe it. Their contrast was undeniably a work of art, they were made for each other. Made to match in the most mysterious of ways. Her eyes shone a glossy brown whilst his represented the ocean, a mix of blue with an undertone of green. Their eyes met and Klaus knew it was time, Elena wasn't going to be turning back unless something changed radically so they only had one option- teach her the ways of the wolf.

They waited for the others to come in, called in by Klaus' rather obnoxiously loud howl. Tyler was the first to arrive, already in his midnight black wolf form. He growled as he passed Klaus but made no comment, seemingly approaching Elena. Klaus quickly barked at him and he took a step back, slowing down. That was the call of the alpha to stand down. It seemed that in wolf form, Klaus really had no control of his emotions and it seemed his protective, or maybe even jealous, side was revealing itself.

Caroline and Stefan finally walk in and takes all of Tyler's restraint to stop him from heading straight to their necks but it seemed Klaus was having no problem at all. Elena, on the other hand, was already making her way towards them. It was obvious that the wolf was dominant and it was likely that Elena had blacked out and wouldn't remember this afterwards. With a vicious growl, she leapt into the air, heading for Caroline first but was roughly tugged back by the nape of her neck as Klaus' teeth ripped into her flesh.

He didn't want to hurt Elena but this was the only option and it was clear that this was not Elena. He howled but nothing seemed to tick her off and send her back to her human mind. Klaus kept his teeth in her skin, the blood seeping into his mouth, to hold her back from the two fearful looking vampires. They were both frozen, both with awe and fear. This was an Elena they had never seen and a Klaus they had rarely seen.

It seemed to be too hard for Tyler to release when he jumped at Stefan but pulled away himself and ran into the forest. Klaus let out a silent sigh but dragged Elena back once again, letting her go and nudging his nose into her neck. This was the only tactic he had left, care.

Five minutes past and no other attack had happened but it seemed that Elena's eyes were still glossed over and she wasn't regaining control. Her eyes flicked often as if she was pulling for it but never did she get there. Finally, Klaus gave up, and licked her nose, a sign of deep affection for a wolf- one that he couldn't resist.

Elena quickly came back to life and stared at Klaus with fascination. She thought he was beautiful, majestic, more than she had ever seen in her life. She licked his cheek in return, not really knowing the true meaning of it but simply doing it on instinct. Caroline and Stefan glanced at each other, smirking, and made their way out knowing staying would test Elena's control just a little too much. Caroline and Stefan caught each other's eyes and gave a look that neither thought they would see from the other. Both blushing heavily, they left, letting Elena and Klaus do their own gazing.

There was no doubt that somewhere within their gaze there was love but they weren't ready just yet so they would take it slow. Both were glad for it because then they knew this was real. If they could really fall in love over years after years of hatred, then they really were ready for an eternity together.


	14. Chapter 14

Elena and Klaus made their way out of the door together, Klaus trailing behind her as if guarding Elena against the danger that wasn't apparent- paranoia, a speciality. The moon reflected off them gently as they made their way into the dark, cold night. There was no chance of anyone being near except Caroline and Stefan who wouldn't be here for much longer.

Without reconciling with Elena, Klaus left behind a tree and turned back into his human form, slipping on clothes he had stored for this occasion. 'Stefan, Caroline, we need to talk.' Klaus stated, approaching them, Elena at his side who seemed to be doing her best not to attack them.

Klaus crouched down and petted Elena's fur, soothing her almost immediately. She focused on the sensation as Klaus looked up at the two vampires above him. 'There are things we haven't told you.' He stopped for a moment, letting his hand just glide through Elena's fur. He wasn't afraid of the two, weak vampires but there was nothing he could do to stop them if they were angry, he was Elena's mate, he could not allow himself to hurt her friends.

'Elena has a curse on her. One that not even the mating bond can prevent. She is now a wolf...she will not return to a human state until the next full moon. When that sets, she will be a wolf again.' Klaus tried not to drag it on, bracing himself for an onslaught. But, both stood still. They didn't seem surprised, they simply sighed and crouched down to meet Elena's eyes level.

'You should have told us, Elena.' Care spoke softly, knowing Elena could do nothing but focus on where Klaus was stroking her. 'We'll find a way to fix this or Klaus will. We're resourceful.' Caroline smiled and Stefan mimicked her actions whilst Klaus simply examined them carefully.

They had not done anything irrational or irate. They simply stated their determination for their friends. They had been so much that they had learnt that panic was never the way to go about a situation. In a situation like this, it was best to keep a calm head and focus on the task at hand.

Stefan finally faced me. His voice was calm and collected, 'Klaus, you have your men on it, don't you?' Klaus nodded, reassuring the two vampires.

'You should go.' Klaus shooed them away. 'I hate to be rude but Elena is starting to fidget.' He looked down at Elena who was squirming under the pressure Klaus was putting on her to keep her still.

They both nodded, making their away quickly when Caroline turned around, 'You're always rude, Klaus.' With that, they left and Klaus and Elena were finally alone. Klaus, without a seconds thought, was back in his wolf form and was nuzzling his nose into Elena's fur, instincts were taking over both of them.

Elena hummed softly, Klaus burying deeper into her side. They were Ying and Yang, a mix of black and white with their faces contrasting both themselves and each other.

The smiled in a way that only wolves could and found each other's eyes once again, only broken when Klaus licked Elena's nose- a form of kiss. Elena bowed her head but met Klaus' eyes again before licking his in return. They both barked and Elena quickly ran away embarrassed but found herself less than a metre away when Klaus playfully leapt and found himself on top of her wolf form.

They both barked loudly, play fighting, Klaus obviously stronger than Elena. It was clear now that Klaus would never hurt Elena and even if he tried, because of the mating bond, he couldn't. They continued in this way for hours until they were both too run down to move another inch.

They found a large enough tree to be comfortable under and curled up into each other's sides and closed their eyes, planning on sleep. Although, for both of them, that didn't seem to be possible. They were fatigued but it seemed that sleep just wasn't in their grasp.

'Are you okay?' Klaus whispered, the voice echoing around Elena's head. Elena immediately shot up, her legs aching under her weight.

'How can you do that?' She asked, making eye contact once again.

'Wolf communication. I withheld it from now, I didn't know how you would react.' The sensation blew her away, the feeling of the voice only in her mind, never reaching her ears was too odd to call nice yet to satisfying to call uncomfortable.

They both lay down, as close as ever, trying to warm themselves in the cold night. 'I'm sorry this happened.' Klaus said, shutting his eyes, willing sleep to take over him.

'Stop saying sorry. I don't want you to... change. Well, the killing... maybe but sorry... it's so not...you.' Elena rambled on, unable to find the proper words. Klaus' laughter rang throughout her head.

'It's your fault, love. All your fault.' He teased. Elena was taken aback, it was a rare occasion to see Klaus smile a smile that wasn't sadistic but that laugh, it was so pure. Elena loved it. Just as Elena was beginning to love him.

It was clear to them and all around them, no matter how much they denied it, that they loved each other. It always seemed to come back to that. A mating bond happens for a reason whether it is love or not is a different matter but a connection must be made and so one had.

Soulmate is such a strong word but it doesn't mean it is not possible. Just like love, it is misused and said without hesitance but that does not mean that it doesn't exist, it simply means that it is hard to find. Everything good in life is hard to find. Where would the fun in life be if it were easy?

For this reason, two wolves were now sleeping comfortably under the moonlight, smiling to themselves as they realised just how perfect this was. In that moment, the curse didn't matter nor did their problems or their hatred. They had each other and for now, that was all they needed.


	15. Chapter 15

Two weeks had passed and Elena sat under the moonlight, watching as her fur shone gently under the night sky. She was glad to be in peace. Klaus had kept her around like a dog, not only to watch over her but not having the tolerance to deal with a headache they still gained when they reached further and further from each other.

Klaus had let Elena had peace, for six days now, staying within proximity to keep them both comfortable but stayed out of sight to at least give her a sense of peace and security.

The night wasn't providing much warmth but she made do as she curled into a ball suddenly wishing she had taken the offer to sleep on a bed despite being in wolf form. At least then a blanket would be available and she wouldn't be shivering.

Klaus could see her condition, he wanted to desperately to go over there and warm her up but knew that she needed this peace to think things over, despite being almost freezing over. She was a wolf, her fur would keep her as warm as she would need to be but something about seeing her white fur covered in microscopic icicles made him disgrace his previous decision and approach her.

'Need warmth?' He sneered to cover his own conflicting feelings. He really did care about Elena and couldn't bear seeing her in this state nor could he bear the look of despair when he approached her.

'I thought you were going to leave me alone for a bit.' She sighed, making her way onto her feet despite her legs being weak with the cold.

'I was, love, but you're too cold to be left outside. I know you said no but come to the mansion, you can sleep on my bed, I have no use for it anymore.' Elena nodded, she wasn't in the mood to argue nor was she in the mood to talk.

Klaus led the way, in wolf form, towards the house where it seemed nobody was home. Elijah was out with one of his 'contacts', dragging Freya along with him and Rebekah was still on her failing witch hunt. Klaus hated relying on his siblings but he was too caught up in caring for Elena to talk to his contacts about this mysterious witch that seemed to have cursed Elena.

They reached the house, still stuck in their own reveries as if they were both stuck in a dream. Mindlessly, Elena followed Klaus to his room, examining the room for the first time since she had been mated to Klaus. She had been inside before but never had she studied the details.

The walls were a dark shade of grey, not stark enough to be black but just dark enough to give the room an almost eery feel. The floor was wooden and plain, only decorate by a simple grey rug in the centre of the room. A window covered half of the back wall, red curtains draped around it and the bed next to it seemed to match the colour scheme of red, black and grey.

Klaus, going into the ensuite, turned into his human form and changed before coming out again. Elena envied him for the ability to turn, she was sick of being a wolf, losing control in many of her actions. She had blacked out multiple times in the last day and she was counting the days for when Rebekah finally reversed the curse.

Klaus sat on the bed, patting next to him as if ordering her to come.

'I can't hear you now that I'm out of wolf form so I'm sorry if you have any complaints, love, but you're just going to have to bear with me.' Elena nodded, her head bowing in defeat. Klaus took it as an invitation to begin to stroke her. Her tail began to fling back and forth as he lulled her into a deep sleep.

Klaus leant back against the headrest and moved to the other side of the king sized bed giving Elena space and also enough for himself to stretch his legs. It had been a while since he had been in human form and he wanted to enjoy it whilst he could.

He felt sleep take over him but he let his mind wander before he fell into a state of unconsciousness. Yet, it seemed the only thought on his mind was Elena. So, he let himself think of her even if just a little bit. He felt a smile on his face and a small feeling of content build up inside of him.

He soon fell asleep too, unaware of what was going to happen in the morning.

-

'Klaus!' A voice rang out, Rebekah. Klaus groaned but looked up and scanned his room. His vision was blurred but he still landed upon something. There wasn't a wolf on his bed anymore, there was a human. Sighing, he covered human Elena in a cocoon of blankets hoping that being naked in his bed would be a little less awkward if she was covered.

'Come in.' Klaus groaned as he heard the approaching footsteps. Rebekah flung the door open and pointed towards Elena, 'ta-da!' Klaus groaned.

'You seem pleased, what the hell did you do?' Klaus hissed, his eyes narrow in suspicion but his voice not raising an inch as he was wary of Elena waking up despite the racket Rebekah had already made.

'I killed the witch!' She squealed, seemingly delighted at her accomplishment.

'You idiot!' Klaus hissed. 'You don't kill a witch unless you are ready for a whole coven to come after you!' Klaus was raging now, though his voice still came out as quiet and menacing.

'You told me to break the curse no matter what!' She hissed back, catching on that they were not to wake Elena. Klaus groaned and leant back onto the pillow.

'It seems we have even more witches to kill.'


	16. Chapter 16

Elena woke up with a heavy weight on her chest, or at least it felt that way. In truth, it was her body adjusting to being in human form again. Not that she noticed that until the cover fell from her and she looked down to reveal something she hadn't seen in days- her own body.

Klaus was nowhere in sight nor were any of his other siblings. Elena had woken up alone and she couldn't be more scared. The bed beneath her was soft and there was no doubt that she in any other room but Klaus'. What she was afraid of was the lack of company. She felt as if she had been abandoned.

After the many times Elena had been left alone in life, she couldn't trust. This had only caused her fear and paranoia and she was beginning to see why Klaus was like how he was.

She didn't want to see that, though. Elena wanted to hate him, she didn't want to see the good, she focused on the bad to distract herself from her own cruel feelings. She didn't want to believe that she could be just like him nor did she want to believe that she was falling in love with him.

And that she was, she was falling in love and she couldn't stop it. She was falling fast and it took the last of her resolve to push herself away. In wolf form, she had no control and it had become clear that she cared for Klaus more than she let on.

Klaus finally came into the room minutes later, his hair wet and a towel around his waist. 'You're awake, love.' He masked his shock with a look of impassiveness. He stared at her as she struggled to cover herself back up, the cover having fallen to her waist.

'Well, that much is clear.' She spat, finally feeling less indecent. Although, she couldn't help but admire the view in front of her. 'Go get changed.' She groaned, trying to take her eyes away.

He smirked, 'as you wish, love.' She sighed and shut her eyes, her head falling back onto the pillow. He left the room again, leaving her in a comfortable silence whilst he pulled on a loose pair of jogging bottoms and a plain t-shirt.

When he entered the room, he motioned to the pile of clothes on the dresser. 'Your turn, sweetheart.' Elena shot him a glare, not enjoying the overkill of little epithets he was giving her. She hurried out of the room, the cover still wrapped tightly around her and picked the pile of clothes up on the way.

She rushed to the bathroom and got changed within seconds before returning to the room, an awkward silence hanging in the air. Klaus sat on the bed and she watched as it dipped under his weight before falling onto it next to him, lying down, watching the intricate designs on the ceiling.

The silence lasted for what could have been hours until Elena finally spoke up. 'Who was it?' She asked. Klaus could only assume she was talking of the witch he still had little information of.

'We don't know, Elena. Rebekah killed her and spell seemed to lift, that was as much information as we got. We know, now, that unless she was a rogue, a coven will be coming after us.' Klaus warned, sighing. He hated the lack of information that had been given to him but he couldn't help but be relieved that Elena was awake at all.

'Forget that, anyway, how are you doing, love?' He asked, sounding genuinely concerned. She shrugged, moving her eyes to him, the eyes locking in a harsh battle of wills. She didn't want to talk about it but it was clear that Klaus didn't like to be left in the dark and it seemed that for his new mate, that included feelings too.

Elena was obstinate to not give Klaus the upper hand, she wanted to hold it to herself. She didn't like the idea of being blackmailed with her own sadness. Klaus was more ashamed at the lack of power he had over this girl. He had none. She could do wait she wanted to him and he could never fight back.

He was left trying to use his dominance to scare her into it but that wasn't how you got someone to speak of their feelings. Little did he know that you had to be caring, loving and then they would open up to you. At the moment, Klaus was stuck behind an opaque window and Elena could only see his true nature when he put the effort into scrubbing the dirt away.

Klaus had a glimmer of hope that this could go somewhere and he couldn't find a way to fix this. It wasn't out of selfishness he wanted to know her feelings. Something inside of him wanted to know what she was thinking, feeling. He wanted help in trying to figure out his own feelings.

Klaus, displaying his usual confidence, brought Elena into a sitting position and brought his lips to hers. In the single moment of delight, everything was well but it all fell back down the second that she pushed him away. 'No, Klaus.' She wasn't angry, or afraid. She pitied him, she could see his desperation. 'I'll talk when I'm ready. I'm not ready for this yet. I can't forgive you for what you did despite saying I would. It's hard for me, okay?' Klaus nodded, looking defeated. His power was fleeting but those flutters in his stomach almost brought him not to care.

Despite the rejection, he could see something in Elena's eyes that wasn't hatred, it was something else. Something much better. Klaus lived off that, off hope. Klaus hated the idea of hope, he wanted to control the situation and he wouldn't let hope lead his battles, he was led by shear force and the knowledge that he would win.

He was in the dark now. He was finding his way through something new for the first time in centuries. And, he was enjoying it. He hated the unknown but exploring something so pure wasn't getting on his nerves and he couldn't understand.

Of course, his rational mind fought it but it seemed that he was love-sick. That was all that could be said and Elena wasn't far behind. Her resolve had cracks in it and it seemed that Klaus was about to tear it down.

They were on the edge of something new, something exciting and it couldn't be more fascinating.


	17. Chapter 17

Elena's mind was muddled. She couldn't tell what was right or wrong anymore. Most likely because of the man by her side. She was the mate of a monster. Was it turning her into a monster too? No, loving a monster didn't make her one herself. Yet, that thought alone, made her stomach churn. In love. She had been in love before, Stefan, even Damon. But, this was a mating bond. This was all the more powerful. Yet, she was more resistant than ever.

He had kissed her too. Kissed her. What was she supposed to say to that? She felt repulsed that she had let him do that, that he had even gotten close but she knew it would have gone no other way. If she hadn't wanted it, Klaus would have been thrown against a wall by now.

That didn't she was ready, not by a long shot, or so she thought. She couldn't be so sure anymore.

She clambered out of bed, she hadn't talked to Klaus since he had kissed her- nine days, to be exact. She hadn't bothered to leave her room, opting to simply stare at her bedroom wall and rot. It was clear now that the bloodlust was getting to her. Even as a hybrid, you need blood, and her thirst was affecting her badly.

Her veins were protruding from her skin and her fingers were beginning to twitch. All because of a little blood. It disgusted her. She never wanted this. Despite the warnings, she never thought the bloodlust would be like this. Painful. Agonising.

No satisfaction came out of drinking it, either. That's what most vampires lived off- the satisfaction of the feed. But, Elena only felt sick. Still, she knew she had to feed. It was inevitable. 'Klaus!' She called out, feeling too weak to leave her sitting position. Within seconds, Klaus was at her door, wide-eyed and worried.

'You look terrible, love.' He gasped, the jokey insult turning into much more. She nodded defeated and with the energy drained out of her, she didn't even try to speak, simply motioning to her mouth. Klaus understood immediately and rushed out, leaving Elena panting and sweating as it hit her harder than it had done for the last week. She felt as if she couldn't breathe. She knew she would not die like this but that made it all the worse. She could stay in this agonising pain forever.

Klaus came back quickly, more than enough blood bags in his hand. 'Here.' He almost sounded tired as if the panic had put him at a loss for breath but it was clear that he was fine as he strode over to her and brought the first bag to her lips. She drank greedily, forgetting her prior disgust to the glorious taste of the blood. When the bag was away from her lips, she felt the disgust return and her stomach churn but she kept it down- at least just to harbour the pain.

'I'm sorry I let myself get to this.' She mumbled between gulps of the next bag.

'It's fine, Elena, I didn't do the right thing. I moved too quickly. This is my fault.' That self-blame. It seemed so common in him now. Elena hated it. Even a monster shouldn't blame what someone else did on themselves. They should only confess to the acts of harm they have caused.

'Don't blame yourself, Klaus. We both have a part to play in this. I forgive you so it's over, okay?' She asked calmly, the blood coming back to her face as she threw the last bag to the floor. He nodded, smiling weakly. Klaus really was breaking because of this girl. Without her, he was the strongest man in the world. With her, she placed just above him.

He was screwed and he knew it.

Love meant failure and he was so clearly, definitively in love. In love with his mate. The mate he couldn't be sure was in love with him. 'How are you feeling?' He asked calmly, meeting her eyes, a serious look on his face.

'Good, a lot better.' She smiled weakly trying to back up her point but it was clear that something was bothering her. It was clear that Klaus was bothering her. Not in a pestering way but rather there was a clear conflict of interest in her eyes. In that moment, Klaus' face, lips, so close to hers, she wanted to kiss him. Yet, she had gotten into this state because she had kissed him.

The conflict was tearing her apart. Klaus put a soothing hand on her knee, seeing her struggle. He didn't want to leave. He wanted her to kiss him but he couldn't force it. He would just have to wait until she finally thought the time was right.

Her face inched closer to his, just a fraction, still leaving a few inches between their faces. He lifted his face up, his lips coming all the more close to hers. It was such a petty game. How close could they get before one of them inevitably chickened out? Maybe they wouldn't chicken out. No, that was too much to hope too soon. In Elena's eyes, Klaus was still the monster he always was. He was simply a man with a light and dark side, the dark much larger than the light. Elena the exact opposite.

Elena leaned closer, their breath now one and the same. She inched forward again, Klaus meeting her in the middle, their lips grazing each other. 'I'm sorry!' Elena exclaimed, rushing away, her energy fueled by the blood and a new found adrenaline. 'I shouldn't have done that! I can't do that.' She muttered.

'It's fine, love. Really.' He assured, getting to his feet and striding to the door. 'Get some rest, you need it.' Elena nodded and fell back onto the bed as the door closed behind him. How could she have been so stupid? She had now taken to leading the poor man on. She felt sick for doing so. She hated messing with other's feelings just as much as she hated people altering hers. She felt cruel yet, somewhere inside, she wished she had let their lips come closer. She wished that she could just forget the past and be with him, be with her mate.

She wanted to love again and she knew she loved him. She just couldn't come to accept that she was in love with the monster within him too.


	18. Chapter 18

Klaus followed Elena around for the next week. He always kept his distance but Elena could feel his presence behind her back. Why was he following her around? Pining, plain and simple. Klaus couldn’t bear to take his eyes off her. It was true that since her coma, he had been wary but this was more than that. This was pure fear of someone hurting her.

Of course, there was no reason to be worried- no yet- she was strong, very strong and few things would be able to hurt her, for now. Still, they knew nothing of the witches they had just decimated and it was starting to tick Klaus off. He knew that a dead witch meant an angry coven and they could strike at any moment. So, he followed Elena around.

Still, there was no reason to. Their house was heavily guarded, almost too much and to get to Elena meant getting through Klaus. Even if Elena was spotted first, Klaus would be there in seconds, ready to rip the hearts from their chests. That meant there was no need to be near Elena even in the worst of situations. His mind told him differently.

Elena was beginning to worry. Klaus’ presence almost made her believe that danger was around the corner and not only that, she feared for Klaus too. Klaus was paranoid by nature but this, he was almost at the point that he could be prosecuted for stalking.

‘Klaus, for the love of god please-’

‘Please what, love?’ Klaus interrupted, slyly leaning against a pillar, a smile on his face. Elena spun on her heels, glaring, a glare meant to kill. She was fed up. She wasn’t continuing to her room without clearing this up.

‘This, Klaus. You know what, this.’ She pointed furiously between them, a scowl etched onto her face.

‘You mean this?’ Klaus taunted, taking a step closer to her. She nodded aggressively and took a step back. ‘So, I’m not allowed to walk then?’ Klaus began to dig under her skin. He knew how to annoy her and in doing so, he was creating a perfect distraction for him and an excuse to stay close by. A plan carefully laid out, just like Klaus liked to do.

‘Stop it, Klaus! You know what I mean!’ She threw her arms in the air dramatically.

‘Do I, though?’ She glared at him, taking a step towards you.

‘I am the only one on this earth that can hurt you without getting hurt in return. Do you really want to get the brunt of that?’ She threatened, staring him up and down. He was unphased. Elena, although strong, tended not to fight unless it was necessary. These were empty threats.

He was right, he found, when she backed down, glowered at him and continued to her room, her cause lost. He wasn’t going to leave her alone, she would just have to deal with it.

She stalked to her room, Klaus following closely behind her. She slammed the door behind her as she entered but that didn’t stop Klaus from pushing it back open and peering in. ‘Want company?’ He smiled, he knew she knew this was all a game. A game that's aim was to taunt her. She shrugged nonchalantly and was unsure of what else to do as she sat on her bed, fidgeting with his fingers.

‘Why are you following me, Klaus?’ She asked once more, her voice more sincere than it had ever been- she had laid it down clearly and there was no roundabout answer to this questions. Klaus looked down to the floor, shrugging, seemingly fearful of answering. His face was still stern, though, his aura of power still gravitating around him.

‘I just...want to keep you safe.’ He admitted, his eyes finding hers in the almost darkness as the sunset outside the window. The room darkened gradually as the silence held. Sunset. The last rays of the sun peeked through the curtains, an ethereal glow filling the room.

‘I’m not in need of protection, Klaus.’ She sighed, standing up, approaching him carefully.

‘I know.’ He admitted, looking down to her. She reached up her hand to cup his cheek but withdrew it before it could touch him. Klaus looked down at the hand and cupped it with his own, encasing it with a warmth that Elena didn’t think was even possible for a vampire. Maybe, being one herself too, her sense of warmth had changed. This wasn’t real heat being radiated but the feeling he wanted to get across.

She looked up at him carefully, their eyes meeting once again. She smiled timidly as he returned a whole-hearted smile, so uncommon for him. She almost took a step back as she watched his face light up. She had seen him roar, cry, smirk, even a gentle smile but this was something else. This was a smile reserved for her and her alone.

She leant up, sending her balance onto the balls of her feet, reaching his height. She leant forward and pressed her lips against his. The sun had set and darkness had fallen and their lips were still upon the others.

Klaus pulled away first, his smile wider than before. ‘Elena.’ He breathed, at a loss for words.

‘Klaus.’ She smiled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, burying her face in his neck.

‘Is this? Are you?’ For once in his a thousand years of living, Klaus was completely and utterly speechless. Elena understood, though. She nodded.

‘Yes. I want this. I want us.’ She was telling the truth. The realisation had hit her hard as she looked at him, the orange beams setting his skin alight. His hair turned to fire, his skin turned to a painting and his eyes became the sunset itself. He became her worst nightmare and her best dream. He became everything. In that moment she knew what she wanted. She saw what he was. He was beautiful, a beautiful monster, a beautiful mate.

He was all she ever wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

Elena was panicking. Her hands trembled as she clutched her diary in her hands- one that she had kept when deciding to finally officially move in rather than just lodging. It had been three weeks since she had accepted all this and she still wasn’t quite prepared for all the surprises that were being thrown her way.

Firstly, when returning home, Klaus had come with her but was also careful to avoid all other beings as well as hiding her too. The last time Klaus had talked to any of them hadn’t ended well, well, for most of them anyway.

Second, once they returned home, Elena found her room completely redone, decorated to perfection- a replica of home in hopes to make her more comfortable. Klaus was still wallowing in the pride that he felt at her shocked face as she walked in and despite often spending time in each other’s rooms, they were glad to have the privacy of their own room when needed. And for Elena to have her old room from back home was the perfect escape for her.

Then lastly, the day before, Klaus had finally asked her on a date. She was nervous at first. Klaus had a tendency to do lavish style over romance but after a day of contemplating, she was sure that he would take her tastes into account and despite liking a bit of money being spent, she wasn’t one for uncomfortably formal occasions.

So, Elena sat in her room, brushing her hair, the midday sun beaming through the windows, wondering just what they were going to do tonight. Klaus had ignored her all day, clearly planning something and the only indication that this was happening at all was when Elijah had come into her room, about an hour before, saying that Klaus would be outside the front door at six o’clock on the dot. Although, knowing Klaus, there was a high chance that he would be ‘fashionably’ late. Despite this, Elena held out hope. Klaus seemed smitten, just as much as she was, and hopefully- with that in mind- he would decide to be punctual for once.

‘Elijah!’ Elena called, checking the clock once more, only just past twelve. A knock at her door was heard and she ushered, what she hoped was Elijah, in.

‘Hello, Elena.’ He spoke formally, no different to usual but that teasing glint in his eye made her theory evident. Elijah was in on Klaus’ plan. Although she knew there was no way to get either of them to tell her what was going on, she could get clues.

‘Elijah,’ she nodded in recognition, ‘do you still have some of Rebekah’s dresses for tonight?’ She asked, politely smiling. He nodded, motioning the door. She stood, brushing her hair behind her back, before strutting out the door. She smiled smugly, the first question planted and answered. If she was going to be wearing one of Rebekah’s dresses, tonight would no doubt be formal. Rebekah wasn’t one for subtle fashion.

After an hour of looking through hundreds of dresses, Elena finally found the perfect one. Long, black and sleek, a cut down the side to reveal her right thigh. She loved it and joint with the necklace that she had stolen from the jewellery box- a silver crescent moon- she couldn’t have thought she looked more perfect. Although, self-doubt hit her. Maybe Klaus wouldn’t like it...or maybe she had gone overboard. No, she told herself. He would love it, especially the necklace. She smiled at the thought.

Six o’clock came quickly and Elena felt less that prepared. She had her outfit on and her hair was styled just as she wanted- brushed and delicately flowing down past her waist. She gave herself one last look in the mirror and smiled to herself. She looked perfect, she told herself, if only to boost her esteem. With Klaus, she needed it.

She hurried down the stairs, her heels clacking against the hardwood noisily, alerting Klaus of her presence almost immediately- not that he hadn’t heard her leaving her room with his annoyingly capable hearing. Elena stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open minutely. Roses, a lot of them. Scattered across the room, in vases, jars, even a few scattered on the floor. Candles burned throughout the room, illuminating the silhouette in the middle of the room. ‘Klaus?’ She asked gently, approaching the figure who was becoming more visible with each step.

‘Hello, love.’ He smiled holding out a hand for her to take. She obliged quickly, lacing her fingers with his- letting herself relax just slightly.

‘Our date is here?’ She asked, glancing around the room.

‘Of course not, love. This is just the beginning.’ He smiled proudly as she gaped at him. If this was only the beginning, she wasn’t sure what else was to come.

-

Extravagant was the only word Elena had for the evening. Romantic, too, in some ways, enough to satisfy Elena, at least. It seemed Klaus had been paying attention to her but the overbearing theme of the evening was overtly extravagance. Klaus hadn’t held back in the money department (or the compelling department either it seemed) when it came to the restaurant. A completely empty one. He had reserved the _entire_ restaurant. To say Elena was nervous was an understatement but she enjoyed the food no less even without the familiar chatter of others when in a public space. It gave her time to think, a peaceful aura surrounding the place, even with Klaus in its presence.

When they left, only more surprises were to come. After the restaurant came the bar, then the ball and then, finally, home. Elena was glad not to be human anymore for once. She knew that without her supernatural abilities, her feet would be in agony right now. Heels are not good shoe choices for humans.

Elena smiled, both of them standing just outside the house, looking up at Klaus, marvelling at his ocean-blue eyes. ‘Thank you.’ She whispered, leaning infinitesimally closer.

‘No need to thank me. I wanted to do this.’ He whispered, both afraid to break the peaceful atmosphere surrounding them. They both smiled like madmen before closing in on each other. Their lips touched and fireworks exploded, Klaus’ hands finding the small of Elena’s back and pulling her up just slightly. It was perfect. Kissing under the warm lights with the sun having gone down hours ago and the moon high in the sky. A reflection of their wolf sides- the thing that brought them together, despite the pain it brought them too.

‘Come on, let’s get inside. We may not get cold but I’d rather not stand outside the entire night.’ He joked, laughing quietly, Elena following suit. Klaus opened the door but before Elena could follow, the door slammed and locked shut. Something was wrong. Panic set in and before she could break herself in, the door was opened. Not by any person but by magic.


	20. Chapter 20

Elena had to look away. She couldn’t, her eyes were transfixed. Not by her choice, though. Magic was holding her down. She had felt this before, the painful ties of magic, separating one's consciousness from their body. She couldn’t feel a thing, she could only see.

Blood, a lot of blood.

Klaus fighting, his teeth bared and his eyes flashing amber. Hearts falling to the floor and blood colouring the floor. The stain of dying witches. She couldn’t do a thing. She had to watch him murder their enemies. Why they were here was unclear but so blindingly obvious when Elena let herself think, trying to distract herself from the scene unfolding before her eyes.

They had killed a witch. They knew the coven was coming. _This_ was the coven. It seemed they were not strong, Klaus was picking them off easily but something was lurking. Something else entirely. This was not the coven, this was the warning. These were who the coven chose to send to trick them into believing they were safe.

But, Elena was clever and so was Klaus. They knew that no witch coven this weak would challenge someone so powerful. Something was wrong and as the last witch fell and Elena was freed, their eyes catching each other’s, it was confirmed.

‘We need to move. This place isn’t safe.’ Elena just nodded, trying not to focus on the blood that had caught the tips of her dress or the fact that their first date had just been ruined by a coven of witches that’s blood now covered the floor. She couldn’t dwell, not now, they needed to pack and get out.

It seemed Elijah was out, he hadn’t joined the fray, but he would notice that they had fled as soon as he came. He would find them soon enough. Elijah was resourceful. Elena, at least, could persuade herself of that as she began to throw her things into a suitcase, although, she wasn’t going to pack much. Sentimentals and essentials were all she would need, Klaus would gladfully buy the rest again. He enjoyed throwing his abundant money away.

‘Elena! You ready?’ Klaus called as Elena rushed down the stairs, that was as much as he needed for an answer as he pulled her bag from her hand and brought both of their small suitcases to his, unfortunately rather eye-catching, car.

Elena still hadn’t had the time to think over what had just happened. She was running off adrenaline. The witches were mad, mad enough to send warnings. Warnings meant the worst. Warnings meant what was to come was strong. Stronger, maybe, than Klaus.

Well, no, that was impossible now, wasn’t it? Klaus was indestructible. No, that changed nothing. They wanted to punish Klaus, not kill him. It was the same with all his enemies. They would rather lock him in a dungeon for eternity than kill him. This mating bond had made it all the better for them. Klaus couldn’t kill himself, not that he ever would, he was too proud a man to do that. But, that still meant that backup plans wouldn’t need to be made in many cases. That saved time. With more time on their hands, they were all the more dangerous.

Klaus practically threw their luggage into the back of the car before ushering Elena in as well as throwing himself into the driver’s seat and slamming his foot down onto the accelerator before Elena could even blink.

‘Where are we going?’ She finally spoke up after minutes of debating with herself. Klaus was a source of anger at most times, a supernova ready to explode even more. Elena feared to talk because despite knowing that Klaus could not harm her, she was too shaken to allow his temper to run wild. But, she concluded that she would rather know where they were going. She was nervous and any sense of security of knowledge would help.

‘We’ll stop at a motel and I'll sort it from there.’ Klaus sounded calm, thankfully. His temper dissipated by the looming fear that was ready to engulf them both. Elena nodded and watched, through the black tinted window, the trees pass and the bushes fly- a blur of green that was familiar enough to calm her just slightly. Elena wasn't often shaken, this felt foreign to her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to feel, though. Her emotions had been scattered as of late. She was not only mated to but also living with the infamous Klaus Mikaelson and just as she was getting used to that, her new life was being uprooted and she was moving to a new location. She couldn't seem to place her emotions except for one simple term: muddled.

Elena looked over when she heard a soft hiss. Klaus had adjusted his position in his seat as if uncomfortable but it was clear that something else was troubling him. ‘Klaus, what's wrong?’ Elena asked, worry clear on her features.

‘Nothing.’ He gritted out, an overt lie, one that Elena wasn't going to take. She leant over and pushed up his top, uncaring of the suggestion it brought along with it, and examined his side. A gash, a large one, running across his side.

‘Why isn't it healing?’ She gasped as she ran a finger over it. Klaus shrugged nonchalantly, the act trivial at the wince of pain that followed. Elena examined the wound more closely, following the jagged edges. There were no clues as to why the wound hadn't sealed up. That meant there was only one simple explanation, one backed up by the beings who had attacked him: this was magics doing.

Elena gulped, being careful with her actions as she traced her finger across it one more time, a little blood pouring onto her finger. She winced, the blood a disgusting bright red- vampire blood, disgusting. A terrible odour filled the car, metallic and strong, no doubt from the now pouring blood. Klaus, within seconds, looked as white as a sheet.

‘I think you made it worse, love.’ He gritted his teeth. He hadn’t meant the statement to sound aggressive or accusatory but with pain and panic by his side, his frustration was quickly unleashed. Elena just gulped and nodded. Prodding had done no good, this was magic, healing it by hand would only end for the worse.

‘Are you feeling faint?’ She asked calmly, watching as his skin drained of its colour gradually, his complexion no better than a ghost's already. Klaus shook his head but it was clear by the nodding of his head and the dragging down of his eyelids that fatigue was hitting him, and hard. He was an immortal hybrid, it was unlikely that he would pass out but that didn’t mean that Elena felt any safer with him at the wheel.

‘How far is this motel?’ Elena asked, keeping an eye on the road, noticing the small amount of swerving that Klaus’ trembling hands were causing.

‘Not far.’ Klaus gritted out, the pain obviously blindingly pain- if he were human, he might have bled out by now. It was clear that this weapon could not kill him. Pain and death may overlap but they were far from the same thing. What was curious was that those witches had the means to do this at all. It only backed up their theory, someone else was behind this. Every little clue led to the conclusion. It wasn’t a hypothesis but fact.

Elena nodded quickly, glad that they wouldn’t be driving for much longer. Not only was she beginning to fear for Klaus but herself too, the car was far from driving straight at this point. ‘Klaus let me drive.’ She ordered. Klaus gave in easily, it clearly a push for his body to even drive at this point. They switched seats and soon, they were driving back down the road again.

It took minutes before the motel appeared, a run down greyish building with pink paint peeling off the outside, similar to the interior. It would do. It was a surprise that Klaus had picked such a bland place but this was clearly no pre-arranged event, it was a precaution.

Elena sat down on the bed, Klaus already passed out next to her, his energy depleted. She sighed, brushing the hair from her face before she let herself fall into the darkness hoping tomorrow would be a better day.


	21. Chapter 21

‘Wake up, love.’ Came a gentle voice, coaxing the brown haired girl awake. Elena, slightly blinded by the morning sun, groaned, unsure of why she had decided to sleep at all. She could go without it, she knew that. The exhaustion must really have been bad.

When her eyes recovered and her vision focused, she saw Klaus above her, drawing a small gasp from her mouth. ‘Klaus!’ She hissed. ‘You should be asleep!’ Her voice was still hoarse from the long sleep but it didn’t hide the worry behind her words.

‘It’s fine.’ He assured, smiling gently. ‘It seemed a night’s sleep was all that was needed for the most part.’ He lifted the corner of his shirt, revealing a rather large mark but definitely smaller than the one she had seen yesterday. She looked away, the blood still proving hurl-worthy despite having seen so much in her life. It, at least, drew a small laugh from Klaus. As per usual, the whole situation was comical to her. Pretty, little Elena, still scared of a bit of blood. She scowled, sending him her best glare. Not that it had much effect but to draw another loud laugh from him. He really did find Elena entertaining and she couldn’t help but be happy that he was at least laughing. She had found that over the time she had been here, Klaus was beginning to open himself up a bit more. Well, not exactly. He was still shut off about nearly his entire life but his emotions were less masked, his face a lot more open. Laughs were becoming more and more common, as was Elena’s happiness. The correlation was evident.

‘Are you sure you’re alright?’ She reassured, looking up at him, her chocolate eyes wide and worried. He nodded, smiling gently, taking a lock of her hair and tucking it behind her ear.

‘Of course, love. I would say if I wasn’t.’ Lie. Elena believed it anyway, if only for hopes that it was true.

‘No pain at all?’ She asked again, her eyebrows raising. A threat to tell the truth.

‘My worst may be out of place but that won’t be difficult to set back. It just aches a bit.’ He stated, a flash of guilt in his eyes before he shrugged and walked off, rolling up the sleeves of his top to inspect it.

‘Why the hell didn’t you tell me that?’ Elena hissed, standing quickly, her head reeling from the sudden position. She quickly rushed over to Klaus, ignoring the hiss of pain as she grabbed his wrist and pulled it towards her eyes for inspection.

A gasp. His wrist was dropped. Elena’s frail fingers were shaking. ‘That’s not an injury. That’s a hex.’ She whispered, taking a small step back, her eyes drawing upwards to where Klaus was now carefully inspecting his wrist, his eyebrows furrowed and his mind spinning in circles.

‘Klaus?’ Elena spoke, peering around to try and take a look at his face. He turned, moving further out of her sight, his shoulders visibly moving up and down. With sudden precision, he turned, his teeth grinding together painfully.

‘Those witches are as good as dead.’ He spat, venom dripping from his words like a snakebite.

'Klaus, stop. This isn't the time to start threatening people. We need to sort this out first. We need to know what it does.' Elena's voice trembled as her fingers traced the mark on his arm. A circle of raised flesh and inside, the picture of a wolf. No doubt a clue. What it meant, though, was something that would only be revealed with time.

'The only thing we need to do is get rid of it.' He spoke with gritted teeth, his teeth scraping together painfully loud.

'Klaus, I know you're scared. Or angry. Or whatever you are when danger comes but you need to stop. Getting rid of it is a priority, yes, but as soon as we know what it does, we can learn how to get around it until we can get rid of it. You know how hard a hex is to vanquish.' Klaus nodded but no tension left his body as Elena released his arm and retrieved her bag from the floor.

'Let's just leave before whatever that is does whatever it is supposed to do.' Klaus' curt nod did nothing to Elena's fear of a rampage as they walked, side by side, out of the grotty motel and back into their, thankfully not stolen, car. Klaus immediately took his place in the driver's seat, his previous exhaustion seemingly gone but in his state, it didn't make Elena feel any safer in the passenger seat. She didn't argue, though, if only for the knowledge that it could end up in Klaus stalking off alone to deal with this by himself as he so often did.

'Where is this mystery final destination then?' Elena asked, sighing as Klaus slammed his foot on the pedal and began to speed down the highway. Klaus didn't answer her question, veering to the left instead, pulling off the highway and into a junction of much smaller roads.

Each block they passed seemed longer than the last, the squares dull and monotonous to watch even after five minutes. 'At least tell me how long it will take.' Elena sighed, looking over to Klaus with desperate eyes. She understood that he was in no mood to talk but she would at least like to know the length of time she would have to watch the dull plain for.

'An hour or two.' Klaus spoke, quickly and efficiently- like a general to his soldier. Elena nodded defeatedly, leaning her head against the window, enjoying the tingling vibrations of the glass against her forehead. She watched house after house pass, playing games within her own mind to entertain herself. She told stories of the people who lived in the houses, matched them together to create families and relationships. And when that neighbourhood passed, she would start on the next one before she could no longer tell them apart and the characters became more apparently similar.

'Are we nearly there?' Elena asked as Klaus turned once again. They must have passed through ten neighbourhoods by now and Elena didn't understand why Klaus hadn't just remained on the highway. Klaus' answer came as he pulled into a driveway of a rather normal sized house- at least in terms of the Mikaelsons.

Elena couldn't doubt its beauty, though. The ornate yet simple design drew her in like a moth to a light. She awed as Klaus paced ahead, unlocking the door with ease and stepping inside- not bothering to hold the door open for the poor girl behind him.

Elena, upon stepping inside, choked. Despite her current immortality, the thick layer of dust covering each and every surface in the home was enough to block her windpipes and incapacitate her. Well, at least her enemy might be weakened too.

She coughed, muttering something about cleaning the place before following Klaus into the kitchen, taking a cup of blood off him and swallowing down her disgust and taking a small swig before pushing the half-empty cup back at Klaus and leaving the room without so much of a goodbye.

It was going to be a long night. But, maybe, tomorrow would be better. Klaus would be calmer, more level-headed and finally, then, they could make a plan. Because surely this house was no final destination. They had many places to go.

And many witches to hunt.


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up in the morning brought a sense of dread. Elena felt tired, groggy, more than she ever had in her few months of immortality. She thought that exhaustion was a mortal drawback, it seemed it didn't save her from the mental turmoil that caused so much of the exhaustion.

Although, at least, Klaus was in a better mood and more willing to speak his thoughts aloud. In no way did that mean he said anything but Elena could see now, he could at least take his fear into account rather than blocking it out and making irrational decisions without it.

And, with Klaus' sense of reality back, Elijah arrived. He had only been a few hours behind and had left the compound as soon as he saw the first drop of blood on the floor. There was no need for inspection, he could smell the rest. With Elijah came a plan, as per usual. His view of the world was more realistic and with as many years as Klaus and much more rationality than Klaus could ever dream of, he made the perfect battle planner.

So, by the end of the day, Elena, Klaus and Elijah all had their respective plans and would set out the next day. There was no time for pauses now, not with their lives on the line. Or at least, running the risk of permanent imprisonment.

Elijah had tasked himself with educating himself about the witches. They were an overtly strong force, one that may take more effort than usual to defeat. But, they were still in the dark on who they were and what they could do. Anything could happen to them at this point.

Klaus, on that note, had been tasked with searching the neighbouring states to try and gather information on his enemies as a whole. It was clear that Klaus knew many of them and it still occurred that none of them fit the description. So, it was time for a little digging into the past on his front. The same may be said for Elijah.

Elena's task was much simpler, find a witch to strip Klaus of his hex. Who could do that, they didn't know but Elena was friendly and had plenty of connections in the non-human world. There was no doubt that she could get the information.

That only meant one thing. First stop, Bonnie.

Elena had no car but Klaus- as loving as always, she thinks with spite- had bought her a car, giving her a final goodbye kiss, saying no words. This was war to him, there was no time for romance. Elena wasn't disappointed, even she could see now was not the time, despite her hopelessly romantic heart.

The car was beautiful, in Elena's opinion, and after Klaus apologised for it's obvious lacking- namely, not being a convertible- she couldn't help but be appalled. Although, she made no attempt to express her thoughts and got inside with one final wave to her mate before driving off, the morning sun just risen in the sky.

The journey was long and arduous. Elena was bored within an hour but she still had much further to go and when the Mystic Falls sign finally came into sight, she couldn't help but let out a short sigh of relief.

Mystic Falls was as it always had been. It often changed but never enough to make a clear difference. A few shop signs had changed and maybe even a few houses but no more than that. The roads were made of the same concrete and the familiar graveyard looked as gloomy as ever, she thought as she rolled by. She looked around, flipping through the cards in her brain to try and remember which house was Bonnie's.

It had been so long.

God, Elena felt guilty. It hit her like a truck. In the last few months, she had seen her friends once. And, even then, many had left on bad terms and the ones that hadn't, Elena had ignored for lack of a better term. It wasn't the intention, not at all. She had just been too wrapped up in the rest of her life to notice.

Now, she realised her mistake.

Elena stopped the car, recognising, at least, the street the Bonnie lived on. She got out and began to walk up and down until she saw the door that she had seen since her childhood. She slowly made her way up the stairs and knocked on the door gently, trying not to gain attention from anyone around. She was here for Bonnie and only Bonnie, even if that fact only made the guilt sit in her stomach a little heavier.

The door opened steadily, almost hesitantly, to reveal Bonnie. Elena, with a shaky breath, smiled- pitying enough to be an apology. 'Hi, Bonnie.' She whispered, confidence lacking. She drew her eyes up. Bonnie didn't look pleased. But then again, lately, when had she seem pleased?

Elena had gone against all of her morals and even many of her own in the last few months and if there was anything Bonnie was strict upon it was abiding your morals- not betraying yourself.

Elena hadn't.

'Elena.' She said curtly, her short hair- recreating herself, Elena thought- bouncing lightly. 'Are you here for anything or did you just want a chat?' It was clear in her tone that she already knew the answer and when she made no move to wait for one, walking inside without so much as turning back, Elena knew it too.

'Um, I'm here for a favour.' Elena stated as she entered the messy, yet organised living room. Bonnie looked at her her, only for a second, before diverting her attention to a bookshelf that had been nailed to the wall.

'Of course, you are.' She sighed, her voice bleak. As if she had been hoping for more. Elena's guilt had built up to dread now. Her stomach churned; Elena felt sick. 'What do you want?' Bonnie asked, raising a single brow, her face clearly unimpressed. Elena took a step forward, standing just behind one of the large, four-seater sofas. 'Klaus, there's a hex on his arm. I was wondering if you knew how to fix it?'

Bonnie looked up at her, a disappointed look on her face. 'Elena,' she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 'Do you really think I'm going to help Klaus Mikaelson. If you have tricked yourself that much then you really must be stupid.' She scowled.

Elena wasn't surprised. She had prepared herself for this answer. Something within her just hoped that Bonnie, for her, might help. But, it seemed, Elena had already asked too much. The favours had run out. Bonnie had already given far too many. She was finally sick of it.

'No, it's fine. I was expecting that. I just thought I would try you first. I've got to go then. I'll see you around.' Elena sighed, quickly turning around and rushing out of the room.

'Elena, wait!' Bonnie called out, standing. 'Is that really all you came from.' That guilt in Elena's stomach returned. The disappointment in Bonnie's tone killed her from the inside out.

'I'm sorry, Bonnie. I'm in a rush.' And with that, she left, fighting the urge to be sick. She had finally abandoned the friend she had had almost all her life. Of course, that's what happened when you aligned with the Mikaelsons.

When you become a Mikaelson, you lose everything but the Mikaelsons. Sometimes, you just lose everything. Elena was beginning to feel the brunt of that.

Elena, blinking small tears away, shoved herself into her car and began to drive. She relished in the harsh wind as she rolled down the window. She breathed in, out. It was comforting enough, although, as she glanced down at her phone to see the list of witches names- it didn't seem to help. It was time to ask the unknown, most likely enemies, of the Mikaelsons.

She could only hope they wouldn't ask for a name.


	23. Discontinued

Due to such a hectic schedule, I am discontinuing all but four of my books. I am sorry to any readers. Hopefully, I will start writing this again soon.

~Maddie


End file.
